2k3 & 2k12: Ship Turn-Over
by Marialine
Summary: Maria (Me) thinks of great ships to make so, with the help of E. Mikey and Multi, she makes it happen and turns back time. How strange can things get with their spell? Will they want to reverse it? Or not?
1. Ship 'N Time Sub-Transform

A/N This is the first and last note in this story;

2k12:

Hamato Leonardo/Leo

Hamato Raphael/Raph

Hamato Donatello/Donnie

Hamato Michelangelo/Mikey

Usagi-san (mentioned)

2k3:

Leonardo

Raphael

Donatello/Don

Michelangelo/Mike

Miyamoto Usagi/Usagi

ENJOY!!!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

 _In the 2k3 universe…_

 _The city was quiet and peaceful as the occupants of the underground lair were having a relaxing evening._

 _Leonardo Splintersan, Miyamoto Usagi and Hamato Leonardo were busy training, Raphael Splintersan and Hamato Raphael were punching their punching bag, Donatello Splintersan and Hamato Donatello were tinkering in their lab with Leatherhead, Michelangelo Splintersan and Hamato Michelangelo were skateboarding around the lair walls, Splinter-san, Elemental Michelangelo and Multi were meditating, Gennosuke was sleeping, and Marialine Hexly-Magic was on her knees with her hands on her table, watching TV._

 _Maria, however, wasn't paying attention on the show (she's watching Sofia the First in Disney Junior! Don't judge!). She had a pencil on one hand and a piece of paper on the other. There was a pile of bond papers on the table next to her as she wrote down the names of her dear friends._

 _E. Mikey and Multi both opened each an eye and noticed Maria focusing hard on what she was writing so they stopped meditating and slowly approached her._

 _" Hey, Maria,"_

 _" GAAH!" Maria yelped, raising her hands up then turned her head to see E. Mikey and Multi looking down at her, curious._

 _She sighed and glared at the two, swatting their curious heads off as she gripped tight to her paper and pencil._

 _" Guys! Can't you see I'm working here?!" she scolded." Never sneak up on someone who's busy!"_

 _" Yeah, especially if that someone is too busy," E. Mikey teased._

 _" What are you working on, anyway?" Multi asked._

 _" Brand new ships!" Maria boasted with a smile." Yaoi ships that includes the 2k3 and the 2k12 turtles as a crossover! You two included,"_

 _" Joy." E. Mikey rolled his eyes._

 _" Don't ya ever get tired of those things, Mar?" Multi groaned in frustration." You've paired us up a couple of times! You even paired us with each other, for ghost's sake!"_

 _" I know, I know," Maria swatted her hand around." but I'm gonna make things different. Some are turtle ships but not t-cest. Trust me,"_

 _" That's pretty difficult," E. Mikey chuckled." You're just as trustable as me,"_

 _" Thank you," Maria smiled and folded her arms but soon realized what it meant." Wait a minute."_

 _The two giggled at her before snatching the paper to take a look._

 _" Woah," Multi smirked." Him with him? That is unexpected,"_

 _" What? It's cute. An accident ship but a cute one,"_

 _" True but even in the normal 2k12 and/or the 2k3, they aren't interacting much,"_

 _" Shh!" Maria hushed the multi-monster." Don't talk about that Season 5 episode yet. These 2k12 turtles are from Season 5 episode 4,"_

 _" Oh, okay. But still, I see no interaction,"_

 _" There is! In the 2k3, Mike took Usagi and Gen on a tour around the city personally. In the 2k12, Usagi-san saved Mikey from the arrow that the other ronin samurai was going to throw at him,"_

 _" But then," E. Mikey pointed out with his arms folded as he gave back the paper." in the 2k3, Mike and Usagi barely interact and in the 2k12, same thing,"_

 _Maria pouted." Gee, thanks for the support, E. Mikey,"_

 _" No problem, Maria,"_

 _" Ugh! That's why I made it a crossover ship, dimwits!"_

 _" Let me guess," Multi smirked, exchanging sneaky glances with E. Mikey." You want to make the ships real too, don't you?"_

 _" YES!!!" Maria suddenly jumped, catching Leo's attention._

 _" Uh oh," Leo groaned as he, Leonardo and Usagi rested after a sparring lesson." Maria's up to something and I don't think it's good,"_

 _" Why do you say that?" Usagi asked, confused." I know she is a demon princess and all but she is turning into a creature that is worthy of trust,"_

 _" It's not her that worries us, Usagi," Leonardo sighed." It's all of her crazy ideas,"_

 _Usagi seemed to grow more confused so Leo nodded and added," Yeah, it's true. She loves Yaoi ships so much that she ships us with each other. It's disturbing at times cause some are, well, incest,"_

 _" HEY!" Maria yelled, offended by the comment." I HEARD THAT!"_

 _Leonardo rolled his eyes at her and looked back at the still confused rabbit ronin." Anyway, we're just worried on what she might be thinking of next and if what she's thinking is dangerous,"_

 _" It's dangerous alright…" E. Mikey grinned, his baby blue orbs gleaming._

 _" How dangerous?" Don asked, now curious and worried as he, Donnie and LH stepped out of the lab._

 _" Oh, you'll see," Multi shared his elemental counterpart's face with a sneaky look._

 _" I have a feeling that it isn't gonna be good," Donnie shuddered._

 _" How bad could it possibly get, Donnie?" LH shrugged." It could not be worse than the shenanigans Maria had pulled before,"_

 _" Oh, it could be worse," Raphael growled, with his arms folded._

 _" Yeah," Raph glared at Maria, E. Mikey and Multi." Those three are pretty unpredictable when placed together in an idea,"_

 _" Come on, you two!" Mike placed a arm on each of the shoulder of Raph and Raphael." Unpredictable but amazing!"_

 _" Yeah!" Mikey agreed with a wink and a thumbs up." Her ideas are the best!"_

 _Maria smiled brightly and pulled the two fun-loving turtles into a huge hug." Aww! You guys are the cat's pajamas!"_

 _" So, what do you have in mind, Ria-kun?" Splinter asked, walking towards everyone else._

 _E. Mikey chuckled then ran off, returning back with candles while Multi got a chalk from his pocket._

 _" Shall we?" E. Mikey smirked at the 13 year old demoness._

 _" We shall." Maria nodded._

 _She brought her Yaoi shipping list in the middle of the lair and Multi drew a demon star around it then E. Mikey placed a candle on each of the star's points and lit it up._

 _" Now, for the spell,"_

 _(Not a real spell. Totally made up!)_

 _" I cast this spell_

 _To heed my sayings_

 _Do as I bid_

 _Let the beings_

 _In this paper_

 _Fall for their lovers_

 _That are also_

 _Written and paired_

 _With them_

 _Turn back time_

 _Make sure that_

 _Their first impressions_

 _Are the best_

 _That has ever_

 _Been made!"_

 _At once, the candles burst into flames, which suddenly surrounded the room in a huge fire circle._

 _" What's happening?!" Leonardo asked, in total panic as a huge gust of wind nearly made the fly off so they all hung on to something._

 _" The spell is working!" Maria was very happy as she started to laugh maniacally." YES!!! THE SPELL IS GOING TO WORK!!!"_

 _All of a sudden, bursts of light filled the lair and the last thing everyone heard was Maria's evil laughs._

 _" MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_


	2. A Dream Or Not?

" NO!!!"

Usagi woke up, his eyes widening as he sat up and panted. He looked around and realized that he was in the small inn he had stayed in for two days now. He sighed and got up to get dressed.

'Had it all been a dream?' he thought as he placed on his kimono and pants. 'If it was then who were those other turtles? And why would I say that Princess Marialine Hexly-Magic is a creature worthy of trust when she is demon?'

He went out of his room and left the inn after thanking the inn keeper for his hospitality then went on his way. He went to the nearby village and ate some bento in a food stall when he bumped into a familiar rhino.

" Konnichiwa, Gennosuke," Usagi greeted his bounty hunter friend with a smile and a wave.

" Hello to you too, Usagi," Gen said as he chowed down his sushi with a huge gulp." You know, I had the strangest dream ever! I was in the turtles' lair, sleeping in a hammock when I suddenly woke up in a dark, drafty cave!"

Usagi froze." Wait, did you say you dreamt that you were in the lair of the turtles?"

" Yeah, why?"

" I had the same dream as well!"

" Woah, nice coincidence. But what do you think that means?"

" Watashi wa shira nai. (I do not know.)" Usagi sighed." but I do know that the turtles may be able to help,"

" Probably," Gen chuckled and rubbed his hands together." Can't wait to go back to their dimension!"

Usagi shook his head and smiled at his friend's sneaky ways before paying for the bento. He and Gen walked to the nearest huge rock then he started to recite the chant that an old friend taught him to get him to the turtles' lair immediately.

(MEANWHILE)

Leonardo groaned as he woke up with an aching head. He looked around to see that he was in his bedroom.

'Wait, what?' he thought, very confused as he got up and placed on his gear. 'Was that all a dream? Did Maria, E. Mikey and Multi really casted that spell? What spell was that, anyway?'

He went out of his room and into the kitchen to see Mikey cooking breakfast, wearing his pink apron and white chef's hat, and Multi sitting down on one of the dining chairs, playing E. Mikey's video game.

" Owayō. (Good morning.)" he greeted as he sat next to Multi.

" Morning, Leonardo!" Mikey said back with a wave and smile.

Multi rolled his eyes at his counterpart's enthusiasm as he focused harder on the game that he was playing. Leonardo noticed this and growled. He snatched the video game with ease, much to Multi's dismay.

" Leonardo, I was using that!" he whined.

" It's too early for this," Leonardo calmly said as her set the gadget down on the table." You should only use this after you take a bath,"

" And you should stop being the mother hen! I might be younger than you but you're no boss of me, Fearless!"

" Stop acting like a Raph, Multi. Just listen to me,"

" No, I won't!" Multi snatched back the video game, his face flushed in anger." You can't make me cause you're nothing but a piece of shit!"

He stomped back to his room and Leonardo sighed in defeat before looking down. Mikey overheard their conversation and frowned before heading to the table to place down the bulky blue turtle's cup of matcha.

" Hey, Leonardo, what was that all about?" he asked, confused as he returned to his cooking.

" What do you mean?" Leonardo asked, taking a sip of his matcha.

" I mean, I know you and Multi don't get along but that was over the limit, bro!"

Leonardo sighed." I-I don't know. I just feel that, well, I want him to limit his use on E. Mikey's stuff and other gadgets,"

" Ooh!~" Mikey grinned." Looks like someone's got a crush!"

" It's not that!" Leonardo started to blush." Multi's my friend and I don't want him to get his eyesight hurt,"

" Oh, okay…" Mikey flipped the pancake he was cooking." By the way, I had a weird dream last night,"

" And…what would that be?"

" We were all in the living room and Maria casted a spell that went into flames and that's when I woke up!"

Leonardo's eyes widened." That's the same dream I had!"

" Woah, really? Cool!"

" Do you think that all those that we dreamt was a coincidence?"

Mikey shrugged." I don't know but in my dream, your dimensional counterpart of Leatherhead and a creature called Usagi were there and I don't even know who that Usagi is,"

" Miyamoto Usagi is our friend and my best friend," Leonardo explained." He is a ronin samurai from a dimension called Feudal Japan, along with our other friend Gennosuke, who is a bounty hunter,"

Mikey's eyes sparkled." A real samurai?! Awesome!!!"

Leonardo chuckled." Well, it's not all fun. There are risks he need to take for his master but then, his master is dead so he roams around Feudal Japan for citizens to help,"

" Oh." Mikey seemed speechless for a while until he smiled widely again." Can't wait to meet him!"

Suddenly, chimes could be heard from the living room, catching the attention of both turtles.

" Speaking of meeting him, there goes a portal!" Leonardo started to sound excited." Last time a portal appeared in our living room, Usagi and Gen came to visit!"

" Amazing!" Mikey jumped up and down as he placed the plate of pancakes on the table and turned off the stove." I want to be the first of my bros to meet them!"

" Then let's go!"

Leonardo ran to the living room as fast as he could with Mikey running behind him.


	3. First Impressions

In the middle of the living room appeared a water-like portal, where Usagi and Gen stepped out from as they entered the lair.

" Leonardo-san?" the ronin looked around the empty place." Are you in here?"

" Right here!"

The two turned to see Leonardo run towards them. Usagi smiled.

" Konnichiwa, my friend," the rabbit bowed in respect.

" Owayō (Good morning) to you too, Usagi," Leonardo greeted back as his friend stood back up.

Usagi was suddenly alarmed before chuckling." Oh, owabi mōshiage masu (I apologize), Leonardo-san. I did not know that it was still early morning in your home dimension. I also apologize for coming uninvited,"

" No apology needed, Usagi. You're always invited to come to our lair,"

" Me too?" Gen asked, raising an eye brow and folding his arms.

Leonardo chuckled." Well, if you give back Michelangelo's comics then I guess you're welcome,"

The three had a good laugh as the portal disappeared and the friends stepped down to the couch.

" What brings you here, anyway, my friends?" Leonardo asked.

" Well, Leonardo-san," Usagi bit his bottom lip." there is something that is quite disturbing that I wanted to inform you,"

" And…what is it?"

They stopped walking and Usagi sighed." I had a dream last night about being in your home, training with you and another blue ninja turtle and complimenting a demon of being a worthy of trust,"

" Let me guess," Leonardo found it quite familiar." It was Maria, wasn't it?"

" Yes, how did you know?"

" I had the same dream,"

Usagi gasped." You did?!"

Leonardo nodded." Yes, I did. And the dream all ended up with Maria casting a spell with E. Mikey and Multi,"

" Um…who?"

" Oh, right. Well, Elemental Michelangelo and Multi are the counterparts of Michelangelo. They belong in a different dimension that belongs to a universe, which also has a different Michelangelo,"

" I'm so confused," Gen scratched his head.

Leonardo chuckled." The other Michelangelo, his brothers, and his counterparts ended up in our universe a couple of weeks ago, along with Maria but they're all still asleep. Well, except for…"

" LOOK OUT!"

The three friends turned their heads and gasped to see Mikey slip on a banana peel and slide towards them in a speed that was so fast that they had to move aside to avoid getting hit. Mikey screamed as he hit a pile of boxes, which all fell on top of him. He groaned as the creatures slowly advanced towards him.

" Um, Mikey?" Leonardo hid a snicker as he lifted a box so the little turtle could see." You okay?"

" I, uh, think so," Mikey giggled as he looked at the group of three upside down." You guys looked funny when you're upside down,"

" Who is that young orange ninja, Leonardo-san?" Usagi asked as he and Gen were mesmerized as they stared down at Mikey's shimmery baby blue orbs.

" This is Mikey, Michelangelo's other counterpart," Leonardo replied.

" Uh, guys," Mikey started to see black spots." I know you're busy with introductions and all but I think I need help. I'm getting really lightheaded,"

" Here, Mikey-san," Usagi stepped forward to help to clear away the boxes." Let me help you,"

" Me too!" Gen went over to help and once they were done, Mikey got to his feet and dusted himself off.

Usagi and Gen found themselves staring at the turtle with open mouths, making Leonardo grin mischievously. Mikey was still wearing his pink apron and it was filled with hearts while his chef's hat had fallen off, letting the two see his small mask tails and adorable freckles. Once he was done, Mikey looked up and flushed when he noticed the two looking at him strangely.

" Uh, you dudes alright?" he asked.

They both managed to snap out from their trances and blushed in embarrassment.

" I apologize, Mikey-san," Usagi bowed." I-I did not expect you to be in an adorable pink apron,"

" O-Oh!" Mikey giggled." Is that all? Well, I was just cooking breakfast. You two want some?"

" That is alright. We have already eaten,"

" Okay, then,"

The four started to walk to the kitchen, Gen giving his rabbit friend a jealous look but Usagi didn't seem to notice.

" By the way," Mikey started to speak again." you might know my name but I still don't know your names so what are they?"

" Oh, of course," Usagi smiled, blushing at his foolishness." I am Miyamoto Usagi and this is my friend, Gennosuke,"

" Usagi? Gennosuke? Cool! You dudes are the ones that Leonardo was just talking about!"

" Really now?" Usagi turned to Leonardo, confused." And why were you talking about us, Leonardo-san?"

" Because of the dream," Leonardo explained." It seems that most of us have it and we don't know why,"

" Is Marialine still staying with you guys?" Gen asked." Maybe she has something to do with it,"

" She just left the lair earlier this morning," Mikey said, with a slight shrug." She needed to take care of her stories so she left in a flash,"

" Oh, great," Leonardo sighed in rage." What so we do now?"

" What about introduce us to your pals, Leonardo?"

The four turned to see E. Mikey leaning against the wall with Multi playing video games beside him.

" Hey, E. Mikey! Hey, Multi!" Mikey greeted with a wave.

E. Mikey smiled at him but frowned when he turned back to the others then he advanced to the group.

" E. Mikey." Leonardo growled with a glare." Did you guys have the dream too?"

" Yeah, weird right?" E. Mikey chuckled, narrowing his eyes at the bulky leader in blue." But that's beside the point. Are you planning to tell us other dimensional counterparts of yours and your brothers about that ronin and that bounty hunter?"

" I was! Don't be that stupid!"

Multi rolled his eyes and went back to his room. E. Mikey chuckled.

" Alright then. Let's head to the kitchen for breakfast. I'm hungry,"

" YAY!" Mikey jumped." Pancakes and fried eggs for everyone!"

Usagi and Gen watched the little turtle scurry over to the kitchen at quick speed. E. Mikey noticed this and smirked.

" Hey, you two," he rolled his eyes at them." are you coming to the kitchen or are you gonna stare at Reg. Mikey like that like a pair of creeps?"

The two glared at him and Usagi responded," We are not creeps, Elemental Michelangelo. That is quite offending,"

E. Mikey shrugged." I know but I don't seem to care,"

As soon as he followed behind Mikey, Leonardo groaned.

" That's Elemental Michelangelo, alright," he hissed." Such a big annoyance,"

" You don't say…" Gen gritted his teeth as the three entered the kitchen.

(Later)

" Woah!" Donnie was taken back as his brain seemed to take a sudden back spin." A samurai rabbit and a bounty hunter rhino?! That is so cool!"

You see, after the others woke up, they gathered around the dining table and Leonardo explained to them all about Usagi, Gen and their home dimension. The 2k12 turtles were mind blown except Raph, E. Mikey and Multi, who didn't even react to care.

" I know, right?!" Mikey smiled his widest as he turned to Leo and Raph." Isn't that cool?!"

Raph shrugged." Meh, not really,"

" The word cool isn't the right description for it," Leo added then he got excited, yelling," It is totally fantastic!!!"

" Wow," Don chuckled." I didn't know you guys were that excited to see creatures from another dimension,"

" Well, it is our first time!" Donnie cried out with a smile." I just can't believe that a dimension called Feudal Japan actually exists!"

" I've read about that place in most Japanese myths and legends that father used to read to me when we were little!" Leo's eyes lit up.

" Oh geez," Raph rolled his eyes as he backed up his chair and started to walk out of the kitchen." Leo's in fanboy-mode again. I'm out,"

" Is there a problem with Raph-san?" Usagi asked once the skinny red clad turtle was gone." He seem to be angry,"

" Nah, he isn't," Leo shook his head in response." Raph's just got some issues with ninja things, honor and Japanese stuff,"

" Let's say that he loves it whenever we fight but not so much when there's a talk about honor and Japanese legends," Donnie added with a grin.

" Yeah, and he ain't the only one who hates those stuff," Raphael huffed before standing up and following his alternate counterpart out of the kitchen.

" Hey! Wait up!" Mike jumped up to follow." I don't like those things either!"

" Well, I'm out," E. Mikey, who was reading a book up his face, stood up from his chair." Come on, Multi. Let's head to the couch,"

Multi, who was still playing the video game, nodded then the two walked off to the living room.

" E. Mikey is really pissing me off this time." Gen growled.

" You think?" Leonardo groaned, taking a sip of his matcha.

" He's not that bad," Mikey defended." Sure, he can be a jerk but he's still sweet at heart,"

" Tell me, Mikey-san," Usagi got curious as he stared at the young turtle." Do you see in the good in everyone even if it is not as obvious as it seems?"

" Yep! Everyone has a good and weak side!"

" Especially if it means E. Mikey's weakness," Donnie chuckled.

" Well, since we're done with breakfast," Leo turned to his older counterpart." should we get to training?"

" Wait a while, my sons," Splinter looked over to Usagi." Usagi-san, would you like to join us for some training?"

" I would love to, Splinter-san, but we must be getting back," Usagi replied apologetically as he stood up from his seat.

" Oh, by the way!" E. Mikey's blunt voice was heard from the living room." A huge portal storm just recently appeared so you guys can't go back to Feudal Japan,"

" WHAT?!"


	4. Arguments And Lightning Strikes

Leonardo, Leo, Donatello, Don, Splinter, Mikey, Usagi, and Gen ran over to the living room in alarm to see E. Mikey still reading his book as he leaned against the wall while Multi was busy napping on the couch.

" What do you mean we cannot go back?!" Usagi sounded like he was at the edge of panic.

" Well," E. Mikey looked up from his book." there's a huge storm that blocks portals from going to the exact place needed. If you guys take a portal home now, you might end up on the other side of the multiverse so you have no other place to go,"

" So, where else can we go to stay, Usagi?" Gen asked.

Usagi sighed and turned to Splinter and Leonardo." I do not want to bother you or your family, my friends, but may Gen and I stay at your humble home for the time being?"

" It is no bother, Usagi-san," the old rat smiled." You and Gen may stay for as long as the portal storm may come,"

E. Mikey chuckled." Alright, since their staying here, might as well make them a room to bunk with each other,"

He levitated up and his eyes glowed full-on gold before flicking his hands around. Multi saw the glow through his closed eyes so he groaned and opened his eyes just in time to see E. Mikey make a room with his magic before landing on the ground with his eyes closed.

" What?!" Gen was taken back as the said elemental turtle opened his eyes." Y-You can do magic?!"

" Um, obviously?" E. Mikey folded his arms." My name is Elemental Michelangelo, after all,"

" Incredible…" Usagi muttered under his breath.

" I know, right?!" Mikey cried out, hugging the ronin by the neck, which made Usagi blush.

" What's with the new room, E. Mikey?" Multi asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

" Aha!" Leonardo grinned." You've been using your gadget for too long, Multi!"

" Whatever. I've got no regrets,"

" Anyway," E. Mikey rolled his eyes at them." I made a new room 'cause Usagi and Gen are staying in the lair for a couple of months because of the portal storm,"

" Oh, that's stupid. Why don't you just leave them out in the streets?"

" Multi!" Splinter scolded.

" What?!" Multi grumpily stood up and moved around like a drunk turtle." This place is getting pretty crowded and I don't like crowded places! I'm claustrophobic!"

" Then why don't you shut up and get out?!" Raph yelled from the punching bag, where he, Raphael and Mike were standing.

" Fine!" Multi stomped off." I will!"

" Multi!" Leonardo called out but the multi-monster turtle wouldn't hear the end of it as he exited the lair.

" Uh oh." Don and Donnie exchanged worried glances.

" Why did you have to do that, Raph?!" Leo growled at his brother in red.

" What?!" Raph folded his arms and held his head high." It's true!"

" Besides," Raphael huffed." serves him right for tryin' ta get bunny boy and rhino boy here out in da streets,"

" But you still didn't have to act so mean!" Mike opposed." There's a storm coming this morning!"

" So? Who cares?! Multi's a multi monsta'. He can handle a few lightnin' sparks,"

" Oh, by the way," E. Mikey send a smirk." do you know that when Multi is tired, he's vulnerable to lightning?"

Raph growled." You've got to be kidding."

E. Mikey shook his head." Nope, it's truer than true. Mike, you know that it is. We talked about it last week during our Michelangelo Club meeting,"

" Yeah, I know," Mike nodded, shivering." It's scary to think about what happens to him after a lightning hit,"

" W-What happens?" Mikey asked, hanging onto Usagi's neck as if it was his life, which the ronin didn't really mind." I-I was busy with chores last time,"

" Once he gets hit, there's a chance for his ruby necklace to overheat and explode then after that, he'll explode, blood splashing and splattering everywhere!"

" AAAH!" Mikey screamed, falling over on his shell.

" Mikey-san!" Usagi helped the little turtle up by carrying him, making Gen jealous.

" Ugh…" Mikey was too dizzy to resist the rabbit's help and to stand so he let Usagi carry him on his back.

" If that's gonna happen, we'll have to get Multi back!" Leonardo said, running out of the lair.

" I've got to see this…" E. Mikey smirked as he ran behind the bulky blue clad leader.

(MEANWHILE)

" Stupid, freaks!" Multi growled, still looking and sounding drunk as he hopped on the rooftops while thunder rumbled and lightning was beginning to strike." They don't believe in me at all! I do have claustrophobia and it makes me sicker than I usually get during a harmless case of the Lazulite Fever!"

Suddenly, he heard thunder rumble harder so he turned to check for any lightning strikes.

The moment he did, however, it was too late.

A lightning spark came from one of the darkest clouds in the sky and it struck Multi hard on the head, making him scream.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

(MEANWHILE)

" MULTI!" Leonardo called out as he and E. Mikey ran through the rooftops." MULTI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" Cool yourself, Leonardo," E. Mikey groaned." Why are you so worried about Multi, anyway? You two don't even get along!"

" I don't care! He's my friend and I want him safe!"

" Friend, huh?" E. Mikey smirked.

Leonardo's royal blue eyes searched the roofs, the streets and the alley ways. He was about to lose it when he heard a scream from afar.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

" MULTI!" he turned and ran over to the source of the scream with E. Mikey following behind.

Leonardo's eyes widened as his eyes found Multi on a roof, about to fall off the roof so he ran as fast as he could and was just in time to catch the multi-monster turtle before he was able to fall onto the streets below. Leonardo carried Multi bridal style to the roof where E. Mikey was standing on.

" H-He's out-cold," Leonardo said, his voice trembling." L-Looks like we-we need t-to take off his n-necklace first b-before we-we t-take him b-back…"

E. Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder and told him," Calm down, Leonardo. He'll be alright. I promise,"

Leonardo bit his bottom lip and nodded. Rain poured from the sky as the two turtles walked home to the lair. Once they got back, E. Mikey took off the ruby necklace around Multi's neck and placed it on the nearby lab table while Leonardo placed Multi on one of the lab beds. Afterwards, they called for Donnie and Don to help on healing the unconscious turtle.

" I'll help you guys out," E. Mikey said after noticing the unsure faces of the two." You'll need all the help you can get,"

" A-Alright, then," Don replied as he grabbed his Shellcell." Let me call Leatherhead to help us out,"

" And we'd also need a lot of hard work and concentration so can we be excused from training?" Donnie asked Leonardo.

The bulky turtle gave no hesitation to nod then Donnie and E. Mikey got to work. A few minutes later, Leatherhead came by and he and Don went over to join and help Donnie and E. Mikey on healing.


	5. Rage And Guilt

Multi had been unconscious for three days now. Don, Donnie, LH, and E. Mikey hadn't been sleeping just to heal him up. Leonardo would never let them. He excused them from training and patrols but he'd never ever excuse them from leaving the lab. Not even to go to the bathroom, eat or sleep!

Leo and the others had tried to calm Leonardo down but it seemed to make the bulky blue clad leader worse than before. Leo had tried more than twice to help the four escape to take a break and E. Mikey had tried more than thrice to argue to Leonardo about giving them too much pressure but none of their efforts seem to work.

Usagi, on the other hand, felt guilty for what had happened. He blamed himself that Multi got hurt out in the storm since he only got mad when he found out that the ronin and the bounty hunter was staying over with them until the portal storm ceased. He had also felt guilty whenever he watched Don, Donnie, LH, and E. Mikey suffer in the lab. He tried to help them too but Leonardo had completely tuned everyone out, including him and Splinter as the older blue clad ninja locked himself in his room a lot more often that anyone could count.

On the fourth day of their stay at the lair, Gen found himself sleeping in while Usagi was sitting outside of the lab, watching the four as they tried to heal Multi. After many guilt-filled sighs, he stood up and walked over to his shared room with Gen. Quiet as a mouse to not disturb his friend in slumber, Usagi silently took off his kimono to get ready to take a bath. He then went to the bathroom and took off his pants before turning on the shower, which before took him hours to realize what it was.

(MEANWHILE)

Mikey had already taken a bath and was happily walking around the lair when he heard snoring from inside Gen and Usagi's room. He peaked inside to see Gen still asleep in his hammock, making him giggle before his eyes went over to the ronin's bed. He quietly crept in to see Usagi's kimono on the well-made bed along with his towel, which made Mikey confused since he did hear the ronin head over to the shower earlier. He grabbed the towel and ran out of the room then he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

" Um, Usagi?"

Usagi was startled by the sweet voice of the young turtle as he turned off the shower.

" Konnichiwa, Mikey-san," he greeted, his cheeks slightly pink as he grabbed his pants and hoisted them up his shoulder then leaned against the door.

" Hey, Usagi," Mikey stifled a giggle as he clutched the towel." can we talk for a while?"

" Of course, watashi no yūjin (my friend). As soon as I…"

Usagi froze, his eyes widening as he realized that he had forgotten something back at the room.

" Ara iyada (Oh no)…" the ronin's hands trembled while he turned red in embarrassment.

" Is there…something wrong?"

" Um, Mikey-san, I seem to have forgotten something on my bed that I need to use to leave the bathroom,"

" Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

" Wait, do you mean that…"

" Yep! I have your towel right here, Usagi!"

Usagi sighed in relief." Arigatou (Thank you), Mikey-san. I had thought that I was going to be in this bathroom in a long while,"

" No problem, Usagi! Just open the door and I'll give it to you!"

The ronin flushed." Um, I, uh, do not know…"

Mikey's face burnt as his eyes widened before facepalming.

'Wow, I feel so stupid.' he thought, growling at himself for not being specific.

" No, no! You got the wrong idea, Usagi! I-I'll just give you the towel! I-I won't go inside…"

Usagi felt foolish for thinking maliciously." O-Oh! I-I apologize for the misunderstanding…"

" No, no, it's okay. I-I should've been more specific…"

The two immediately became silent as Usagi opened the door and Mikey quickly gave him the towel before shutting the door. After a while, the ronin came out of the bathroom and the little orange clad ninja found himself staring.

Usagi had his towel around the lower part of his body but he was topless with his pants hoisted up on one of his shoulders.

Mikey gulped, his face redder than a tomato before turning his head away. Usagi noticed this but didn't know what to say so he just walked off to his room, his face as red as the turtle's. When the ronin got to his bed and hoisted his kimono up his shoulder, he heard someone following him. He turned to see Mikey looking at him with a curious and confused face.

" Is-Is there a problem, Mikey-san?" he asked, his face still red.

" Are you still gonna wear the same kimono for the whole time your staying here?" Mikey asked.

" There is nothing else for me to wear,"

Mikey thought for a while then snapped his fingers." I know! Come on! Follow me!"

Usagi was confused but he seemed to have a great deal of trust for the youngest turtle in the bunch so he followed him to his and Mike's bedroom. Mikey smiled and went over to the wall then he pressed an orange button, opening the said wall into half, which lead to a dark room. Usagi gasped and Mikey giggled at his reaction before grabbing his hand and running inside, dragging the ronin as the secret door closed.

" Koko wa doko (Where are we), Mikey-san?" Usagi asked, looking around in awe at the millions of kimonos, pants and other pieces of clothing that were hanged on metal rods using hangers.

" My secret place," Mikey replied before coming to a stop, letting go of the ronin's hand and facing the said creature." E. Mikey secretly teaches me how to sew and make clothes so that me and my rod could try wearing something other than our gear. He taught me how to make them in all shapes and sizes just in case. We're hermaphrodites too so he taught me how to make baby and toddler clothing,"

He giggled as he reached in for a nearby kimono and took it out for Usagi to see. The ronin gasped.

It was a bright sky blue kimono decorated with orange cherry blossoms, which was illuminated with sparkles. It was matched with brown pants that looked as if they had been recently ironed.

" Oh, my…" Usagi lost his words almost immediately." Is that…"

" Yeah, it's for you," Mikey blushed as he handed it to him." I-I made it yesterday and I thought that you could wear it while I wash and iron your old kimono and pants,"

Usagi's white fur turned instantly into red as he grasped the delicate and shimmery fabric. He looked up at Mikey and smiled.

" Arigatou (Thank you) Mikey-san," he bowed." I-I do not know what else to say. I did not know you would do all this for me,"

Mikey blushed deeper and smiled back." Dou itashimashite (You're welcome), Usagi! Glad it made you happy!"

Usagi handed him his old clothes then they both went out of Mikey's secret place.

" Oh, by the way, Mikey-san," the ronin spoke up." what about Gen? Will he get new clothes too?"

" Nah," Mikey replied, shaking his head." I overheard him saying that he wanted to go out and get some clothes himself to feel the 'New York Spirit in him', whatever that means,"

Usagi giggled." I see. Is that why you did not make anything for him?"

" Yeah and besides, I wanted to surprise you and make you feel welcome here!"

Mikey gave the ronin a hug, which startled and caught Usagi off guard but the rabbit shrugged it off and hugged back. They pulled away and waved goodbye as the ronin ran off and went back to his and Gen's room. The bounty hunter was still fast asleep with a loud snore so Usagi placed on his new kimono and pants then when he chuckled himself out in the mirror, he blushed at how the kimono was a perfect fit. He sighed, smiling to himself before walking out.

(MEANWHILE)

" Woah, Leonardo still not in a good mood?" Raph asked his alternate counterpart as he, Raphael and Mike watched Leonardo practice his katas roughly.

" I know, right?" Raphael shook his head with his arms folded as he watched Raph do some one-arm push-ups." He ain't da Leo dat we all once knew! I'm tellin' ya! Dat big brotha' of mine has a crush on Multi and dat's why he's so upset!"

" That's not new," Mike spoke up, leaning against his older brother's shoulder." Mikey and I have been having theories and E. Mikey even confirmed it the time we snuck in the lab,"

" So, that's why Leonardo's acting like a cranky turtle,"

The three froze then turned their heads to Leo, who was walking towards them.

" I guess so," Raph jumped and stood on his feet." We better not get on his bad side. Who knows what he might do,"

" He'd probably want ta kill one of us for no freakin' reason!" Raphael growled, gritting his teeth.

" Yeesh," Mike shivered." No thank you. I'd actually want to live, thank you very much,"

They heard a huge thump and they turned to see Mikey smiling and walking towards them.

" Hey, dudes!" he greeted." How's training doing?"

" Well…" Leo looked over to his counterpart.

Mikey froze." O-Oh. R-Right…"

" He's still upset," Raph sighed, shaking his head." I really wish Multi didn't get hurt,"

" Yeah but in the bright side, we now know that Leonardo likes him,"

" Hmm," Mike smirked." true…"

" Hey, Mikey," Leo looked around, worried." where's Gen and Usagi?"

" Oh, Gen's sleeping in," Mikey replied." Usagi's just…"

" Konnichiwa, watashi no yūjin. (my friends.)"

The five turned and smiled then gasped to see Usagi wearing the glittery blue-and-orange kimono.

" Woah," Mike whistled." Nice new kimono, Usagi,"

" Yeah," Raphael also sounded impressed." Where'd ya get it, bunny boy?"

" Mikey-san made it for me," Usagi replied, his black eyes gleaming as he blushed and sent a sheepish glance at the young orange-clad turtle.

Mikey blushed back, looking down with a small smile.

" Wait, Mikey, you can sew up clothes?" Raph questioned, raising an eye brow.

" Well, E. Mikey's been teaching me for weeks," Mikey responded.

" Well, at least there's something else you know to do other than to prank and cook," Leo chuckled.

Mikey pouted." Ha ha. Hilarious,"

" Come now, everyone," Splinter called out, making everyone in the room turn to him." Let us start our training with a little sparring session after stretching. Raphael, you will spar with Michelangelo, Usagi-san, you will battle Hamato Michelangelo, Hamato Raphael, you will fight Hamato Leonardo then afterwards, the winners will spar with one another. Then, the winner above all winners will battle Leonardo,"

So, the sparring session was held right after stretching. Between Raphael and Mike, Mike won by his taunts and self-confidence, much to Raphael's dismay. Between Usagi and Mikey, Usagi won by his skills and quick footwork. And then finally, Leo won against Raph because of the slimmer red clad turtle's unfocused rage. As soon as the three winners started to battle, Mike lost instantly to Usagi but, to everyone's surprise, the ronin lost to Leo.

Unfortunately, when he was finally facing his counterpart, Leo was trembling. They both honestly have pairs of royal blue eyes but all he could see was his other self's full-on white eyes that were burning with rage.

" Begin!"

Almost in an instant, Leonardo let out an angry roar before attacking his counterpart. Leo screamed, his eyes widening as Leonardo gave no hesitation to punch him hard on the stomach then he took out one of his katanas before kicking the younger blue clad leader down on his carapace. Leo whimpered in pain before screaming again when the katana touched his skin, the bulkier blue clad turtle slicing and stabbing him by his sides.

" LEO!!!" Raph, Raphael and Mike cried out as they watched the horror happening before their eyes.

Mikey was too shaken up to say anything and/or to watch so he blacked out. Usagi gasped before catching the youngest turtle to keep him from falling.

" Leonardo, stop hurting your counterpart this instant!" Splinter ordered, angry.

" YEAH!" Raph shouted, tears at the side of his eyes, making his mask wet." STOP HURTING HIM! PLEASE!"

Leonardo huffed before placing back his katana to oblige. Leo was bleeding badly so he fainted in the loss of blood. Raph and Raphael ran to him to make sure he was alright while Mike held in his instinct to hurl. Usagi's eyes were wide as he looked at his old friend in fear while carrying the turtle he was now admiring.

" L-Leonardo-san?" he stuttered, hoping to get through with his friend despite what he was going through.

Leonardo shook his head before running off to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Usagi sighed at the eldest turtle's departure before looking down at the wounded one. Raph turned his head to him, making the ronin feel even more guilt at the tears running down the smaller red clad turtle's cheeks. Raphael growled under his breath, glaring at Usagi as if he was blaming him. Mike couldn't hold in his instinct any longer as he grabbed a brown paper bag And barfed up his breakfast. Splinter could sense the tension between them all so he went to his second eldest son's counterpart and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Hamato Raphael, I think you must take Hamato Leonardo to heal up at the laboratory," he suggested.

" No!" Raphael gritted his teeth and clenched his fists." We can't just pressa' Donnie, Don, E. Mikey an' LH day easily! They still have Multi ta heal up!"

" But, Raphael," Raph sounded as if he was begging." none of them would want to see us hurt. I-I don't want to either. W-We need to take Leo in,"

" Ugh, fine!" Raphael glared at Usagi again." But don't forget dat all of dis is ya'r fault, rabbit!"

" Raphael!" Splinter scowled but his son wouldn't hear the end of it.

He carried Leo then he and Raph went over to the lab with Mike following behind, pale as if he'd seen a ghost so Splinter had to follow him to check if he was okay.

Usagi wasn't at least surprised that Raphael would blame him. He knew that everything that was happening was all his fault.

He sighed as he watched the four take their leave. He went over to the couch and set Mikey down gently before sitting beside him, his head down in shame as tears were threatening to flow. A few minutes later, Mikey was starting to wake up.

" Mm, Usagi?" he asked, his vision starting to get clearer as he sat up and looked at the ronin skeptically.

Usagi looked up and turned to him with a slight blush.

" Oh, you have awoken," he sighed, forcing in a smile." Anata wa hijō ni ima mo shi te i masu ka? (Are you quite well now?)"

Mikey nodded then looked around, worried." W-Where are the others?"

" They escorted Leo-san to the laboratory to get healed," Usagi's voice was obviously shaken as he began to unknowingly tremble.

" Usagi, are you okay?" Mikey bit his bottom lip as he placed his feet down and moved over next to the rabbit.

At once, Usagi burst into tears, the guilt overwhelming him quicker than he had predicted as he teared up onto his hands.

" GOMENNASAI! (I'M SORRY!)" he cried out, not bothering to control the never ending tears rolling down his white fur." IT IS MY FAULT THAT YOUR BROTHER IS NOW HURT! IT IS MY FAULT THAT OUR FRIENDS ARE SUFFERING TO HEAL MULTI-SAN! IT IS ALL MY FAULT THAT MULTI-SAN WAS HURT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I AM SORRY! I-It is all my fault…"

Mikey felt his heart tighten in his chest before giving the rabbit he now admired a hug from behind, tears rolling down his cheeks as he had his head down while his eyes were closed.

" No, it isn't your fault!" he opposed out loud." None of it is! Everything was an accident! Don't blame yourself for everything that had happened here, Usagi…"

Now Usagi felt more guilty. He did not mean for Mikey to cry but now he was and it was still his fault.

He released himself from Mikey's hug and wrapped a comforting arm around the young turtle's shoulder, making the said turtle look up with wide eyes and a blush.

" Shizuka ni sa seru yō ni nari mashi ta (Hush now), Mikey-san," he told him as he rocked the smaller body in a gentle way." There is no need for your tears,"

" Mōshiwake ari mase n, (Sorry) Usagi," Mikey said, leaning his head on the ronin' shoulder." I-I just don't like to see and/or hear anyone blaming theirselves for something that they never did,"

" No apology needed, Mikey-san. I apologize for making you cry. I-I did not mean to,"

Mikey turned his head to give the rabbit a quick surprised glance before chuckling and placing his head on Usagi's shoulder again.

" Daijyōbu desu. (It's okay.)"

Usagi felt his face heat up but his chest lighten out from the stress before sighing in relief. He leaned back on the couch, making the turtle do the same then once Mikey had his eyes closed in relaxation, the ronin did something mind blowing.

He leaned his head down and gave the youngest ninja turtle's head a little kiss.


	6. Confessions Part 1

Mikey's eyes widened, blushing deeply as he was suddenly caught off guard by the gentle kiss on his head from the ronin. He lifted his head up and looked at Usagi in disbelief before moving a little bit away from him. The rabbit gulped, red in embarrassment.

" U-Usagi?!" Mikey cried out, unsure if what the older creature did was on purpose or not.

" Sono tame no sumi mase n (I'm sorry for that), Mikey-san!" Usagi tried his best to take back what he did out of instinct." I-I was just…I-I can explain!"

" Yes! Please do!"

Usagi took a deep breath and closed his eyes before admitting his feelings.

" Mikey," he started, taking off the honorific." I admire you very much. Your baby blue eyes shine like bright diamonds in a dark cave filled with rocks. Your freckles are like little kisses from the angels of heaven while your light, delicate lime green skin is as bright as your personality. Your enthusiasm can never be compared with anyone else and you always see the good side that not everyone will ever see in a person. Above all those things, in all these days that we have spent time with each other, I have learned to appreciate you and your ways but most of all, I have learned that the more I admire you, the more I realize that I-I love you,"

Mikey's face was redder than a tomato as Usagi finished his confession with his head down in embarrassment, his face as red as the turtle's. It was pretty silent until Mikey snapped out of his trance, finally realizing what Usagi meant before letting his body do all the movement. He grabbed the ronin by his kimono and pulled him into a direct kiss. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise but didn't pull away as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the waist of Mikey, who then wrapped his arms around the rabbit's neck. The ronin licked the lips of the ninja, seeking permission and the turtle nodded and opened his mouth. Usagi made the kiss even deeper, his tongue wrestling and gaining dominance towards the other's as he licked around the small mouth, tasting the pancake and bacon that he had eaten for breakfast. They pulled away, a string of saliva coming between them as they panted.

" W-Wow," Mikey gasped at the sudden heat he was feeling from the kiss.

" Is that…your first kiss?" Usagi asked, seeing the turtle's reaction.

" In the lips, hai. (yes.)"

Usagi chuckled." I see. Is that why you are reacting quite amazed?"

" Yep! And you seemed to be experienced,"

" Well, I am older,"

" I'm not surprised," Mikey giggled, his hands moving from the ronin's neck to his shoulders.

Since the turtle was smaller, Usagi carried and cradled him, holding tight to his waist as Mikey wrapped his legs around the rabbit's waist.

" And you are lighter than you look," the ronin pointed out.

Mikey rolled her eyes playfully but before they could kiss again, a familiar cough made them freeze in place.

" Now that's just unfair,"

They turned to see E. Mikey with a smirk and a sneak expression on his face as his arms were folded and he was leaning against a wall.

" E. Mikey!" Mikey yelped as he raised his hands up in surrender.

Usagi also got alarmed, placing the turtle down on the couch before bravely stepping forward towards the magical turtle," Elemental Michelangelo, I can do all the explaining,"

" Please do," E. Mikey frowned and raised an eye brow.

Mikey gulped but Usagi gave him a reassuring wink and smile before explaining in Japanese," Wareware wa kako no hi no tame no hoka no sorezore ni koi ni sa re te iru no ryōhō o ima to ima watashitachi wa kappuru de seishiki ni issho ni sa re te i masu. (We have both been in love in each other for the past days now and now we are officially together as a couple.)"

Mikey gasped, his face turning red in understanding while E. Mikey gave no reaction.

You see, Usagi hoped that E. Mikey didn't understand Japanese so that he'd ask for a better explanation and when he noticed the blunt look in E. Mikey's face, he thought that the elemental really didn't know how to understand Japanese as he sighed in relief.

E. Mikey knew and saw that this was coming, making a small smile creep on his face at the rabbit's efforts.

" Ah, Usagi-san," he said." Koto o damu nai yo. Watashi ga hanasu to rikai suru hōhō o shi~tsu te Nihongo. (I'm not that dumb. I know how to speak and understand Japanese.)"

Usagi froze, his eyes widening in shock as he gulped. Mikey was beginning to tremble as he went over to his new lover.

E. Mikey was enjoying their worried expressions as he chuckled.

" I'm not a fool," he told them with an eye roll." It was too obvious that you dudes liked each other. The way you guys act, the way you guys look at each other…it's much too obvious,"

" Oh…" Usagi looked down, ashamed and embarrassed." I am sorry for mistaking you a fool, then…"

" Please don't tell the others, E. Mikey!" Mikey begged.

" I won't," E. Mikey replied." And I think it would be better if you guys tell them instead of me,"

Mikey sighed in relief." Thank you,"

" No problem, Reg. Mikey. Now, come on! Multi's starting to gain consciousness!"

" He is?! Let's go!"

Mikey grabbed Usagi's hand, excited as they both ran towards the lab. E. Mikey smirked, watching the couple before heading over to the Leonardo and Leo's room.


	7. Confessions Part 2

" Is he awake yet?!" Mikey cried out as he and Usagi arrived at the lab.

" Not yet," Don replied as he attended to Leo." but he looks as if he's struggling to sleep and/or wake up so Multi since he's tossing and turning around like crazy but will be up soon,"

" At least all of that hard work will pay off!" Donnie sighed in relief as he sat down one of the lab beds.

" Ya stressed ya'rselves out too much, Donnie," Raphael pointed out, patting the slimmer purple clad turtle's shell." Get some rest afta' Multi an' Leo are alright an' awake,"

" I agree with Raphael," LH seemed to be tired too." An attempt to heal nonstop is very tiring. May I stay here at the lair for a while?"

" Of course, Leatherhead," Splinter replied." Stay as long as you want,"

" Are you sure you're feeling alright, Mike?" Raph asked, placing a hand on the pale-looking bulkier orange clad turtle's forehead.

" No," Mike placed a hand on his mouth." I-I think I'm gonna hurl again…"

" Did Leonardo really go all out on Leo?" Don asked, afraid and worried.

" Yeah, he did," Raph sighed, starting to tear up again.

" No mercy or whatsoeva'," Raphael gritted his teeth as he sat next to Donnie.

" Oh sewer apples…" Donnie shuddered, placing his head on Raphael's shoulder.

(MEANWHILE)

" Leonardo?" E. Mikey knocked on the door of the blue clad turtles' shared room." Are you in there?"

" GO AWAY!" a gruffly voice from inside yelled." LEAVE! Me! Alone…"

The elemental turtle shook his head at the younger turtle's stubbornness so he turned around and leaned his carapace against the door. He folded his arms and groaned.

" Kare wa mōningu kōru shi hajime no. (He's starting to wake up.)"

Suddenly, the door burst open and E. Mikey fell on the floor. He only reacted a little as he groaned at his aching shell before looking up at Leonardo's wide, royal blue eyes.

" He is?!" he cried out, worry, fear and excitement somewhat placed in his voice." How long?!"

" Um, not long," E. Mikey shrugged.

That was the last thing that Leonardo listened to. He dashed out of his room and into the lab with lightning speed. He didn't go through the front door so that the others couldn't see him and went through the back. He crept in and gasped to see Multi tossing and turning in sleep.

" No…no…" the multi monster turtle muttered, struggling to keep up with his nightmare." Don't…kill him. I-I beg you…"

" M-Multi?" Leonardo stuttered, gently shaking the unconscious monster turtle to awaken him but to no avail." W-Wake up,"

" Leave us alone…!" Multi's voice was getting louder now, catching the attention of the others as they turned around and gasped

" Wait, when did you get here, Leonardo?!" Mike cried out.

" HUSH!" Leonardo scowled at his little brother before turning back to the sleeping turtle, who was now clutching the blanket as if it was his life source." Multi, please wake up. Please,"

Still, the multi monster turtle kept on tossing and turning, muttering more words in his sleep.

" I'm better off…dead," he said, panting as he finally stopped fussing around and placed both of his hands on the blanket on top of his chest." I-I'm useless. T-Take me instead! And spare him…please…"

Leonardo's heart broke the moment he heard that. He fell to his knees and placed his tear-stained face on his hands.

" Multi, please, I'm begging you to wake up," he pleaded, his voice trembling as he spoke while crying his heart out." Don't die on us. You aren't useless. You have a lot of use to us! Please! We need you!"

He paused and hesitated for a little while before sighing in defeat and then continued," I need you. I really do. I-I love you,"

The others gasped in shock.

" I knew it!" Mike cried out, even if he was taken back by the sudden straight-forward confession by his big brother.

" What did I miss?" E. Mikey came in the lab, dusting himself up before looking up at the faces of the others." Damn, what happened here, guys?"

" Leonardo just confessed his love to Multi," Mikey replied, eyes still as wide as saucers.

" Well, that's obvious. Should be fun to see Multi wake up in about 3, 2…1."

Suddenly, Multi gasped, waking up as he sat up, panting and catching his breath. Leonardo was caught off guard, his eyes widening as his tears just flowed down his cheeks while the others gasped in shock and pure relief. The said multi monster turtle groaned, rubbing his eyes and his head before looking around at the shocked and relieved faces of most of the group.

" Um, hi?" he asked, not getting a clue on what was going on.

" MULTI!!!" Almost immediately, everyone, except E. Mikey, Mikey, Usagi, Leonardo, ran over to him, giving him a warm embrace.

Multi gasped, trying to catch his breath at the death hug given to him as the others finally released him from their grasps.

" Ugh, i-it's nice to see you guys again, I guess," he coughed for air before sighing.

" WE MISSED YOU!!!" Mikey cried out in tears, giving Multi another hug of death.

Multi flinched." Geez, I've only been gone for a day or two,"

" Actually, you were gone about three and a half," E. Mikey pointed out as he and Usagi went behind the youngest turtle.

" Woah, seriously? Oh well. Those things happen,"

" That is enough, watashi no ai. (my love.)" Usagi chuckled as he gently pried Mikey from Multi." Let him breath and move around,"

The others gasped at the words but Mikey's counterparts simply shrugged it off. Multi stretched his arms for a while with his eyes closed before suddenly feeling that someone was uncomfortably staring at him. He opened one eye and looked over to Leonardo, who was still staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

" May I help you, Leonardo?" he asked, raising an eye brow.

Leonardo chuckled and wiped his tears." N-Not really. I-It's good to see you alive and acting yourself all over again,"

Multi opened both his eyes and tilted his head in confusion." Wait a minute, have you been crying?"

" Well, maybe a little,"

" What? Why?"

" Because he was so worried that you'd never ever wake up from deadly coma," E. Mikey mocked with a smirk.

" E. Mikey!" Leonardo's face burnt as he glared at the elemental turtle.

Multi blinked at them for a while before smirking and then turning towards the flustered bulky blue clad leader." Leonardo, was it really you talking while I was asleep?"

Leonardo gulped." W-What do you mean?"

" Well," Multi shrugged." I was having a nightmare when I heard your voice and your words from the heavens above. I might have been unconscious but my ear lobes were still functional,"

Leonardo trembled." I…uh…"

" So," Multi continued." I was so shocked that I gasped, waking my body up. Now, I want to ask you; is it true what you said?"

Everyone else stared at the two, curious as what might happen or what the older turtle might say next to the younger turtle.

Multi raised an eye brow, holding his breath. Leonardo took a deep breath and let out his nervousness before sighing in defeat.

" Alright then. Yes, it is true what I told you," he replied." I just…I just couldn't bear to hear you say those things to yourself. I-I don't want to lose you. I couldn't even bear to see you unconscious for three days!"

Multi was taken back, now blushing hard at his words while the others were left staring. Leonardo gave no hesitation but to continue with his words.

" Multi, it may be weird and disgusting to hear me say this but ever since you got hit by that lightning strike, I couldn't eat and/or sleep. I couldn't let the others have a relaxing time while you were struggling to live and I was hitting depression so-so I went on ahead and went hard on everyone,"

Multi blinked at him before looking at him seductively then he grabbed Leonardo's belt and pulled him into a kiss. E. Mikey smirked and the others oohed. Multi pulled away, chuckling at Leonardo's face, which was redder than a tomato.

" Aww~ Was little Leonardo caught off guard?~" he mocked." Isn't that cute?~ No, you're adorable when you're caught off guard~"

Leonardo blinked before smirking back." Is that so?~ Well, I can make that even~"

Multi's smirk disappeared, his face turning pink before his arms were pulled by Leonardo, who wrapped his arms around the waist of the multi monster turtle as their lips got into contact again. Multi kissed back, opening his mouth in instinct, making Leonardo chuckle before deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside the younger turtle's mouth. Both tongues wrestled, the bulky blue clad turtle's earning the dominance between the pair.

The others simply watched the two make out, except for E. Mikey, who gagged and rolled his eyes before leaving the room without a word.


	8. Betrayal Of A Friend

It's been weeks since Mikey and Usagi got together, along with Multi and Leonardo. They couldn't be happier.

Leonardo and Multi weren't fighting very frequent. They argue only petty arguments and they only mock each other for fun but they still love each other at the end of the day.

Usagi and Mikey were getting pretty close. The ronin would help the youngest ninja on perfecting his katas and other fighting moves while the said turtle would help the rabbit get used to the things from their world.

Soon, love was all over the lair, continuing with Don confessing to Leo his feelings, Mike pranking Raph until they both fought and accidentally confessed about their true love feeling and Raphael yelling out angrily about how much he loved Donnie. Each of the couples shared a room.

Leatherhead was starting to have a crush too. Surprisingly, he was starting to fall for E. Mikey but felt too shy and frustrated to say anything so he just kept to himself and refused to say a word about it to anyone. The only ones who knew, however, were Don, Donnie, Mike, Mikey, and Multi.

But even if love was spreading faster than any of them could track and measure, hatred and tension could be felt too.

E. Mikey was distant. Ever since couples were building all over the place, he barely wanted to come out of his own room. The others kept wanting him to come out and join them for breakfast, lunch, dinner, training, and patrol but since he was immortal, he could last long without anything they were offering him.

Gen had also been distancing himself ever since Usagi and Mikey announced that they were together as a couple. He felt so sickly jealous that he just couldn't stand to see his friend nor his crush.

One day, however, he couldn't take it anymore. He was so focused on making his crush into his mate that his mind went from his normal money-loving self to someone dark and malicious, overpowered by lust and desire.

It was early morning and Usagi woke up with a yawn as he sat up from the bed. He stretched his arms then looked down to see his loved still sleeping peacefully with a smile. The ronin chuckled before his eyes went down to the alarm clock on the table nearby.

{08:00 AM}

Usagi sighed and gently shook the body of the young ninja.

" Wake up," he whispered." It is time to wake up, my little Sakura,"

" Mm, 'Sagi-bear?" Mikey yawned as he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes to get a good look of his lover.

Usagi giggled." Ohayo, watashi no ai. (Good Morning, my love.)"

" Morning, Usagi," Mikey smiled with another yawn.

" Come now. It is 8 in the morning. Leonardo-san and Splinter-san would not be flattered that we had slept in by 2 hours,"

" Okay but watashi wa mada tsukare ta. (I'm still tired.) Can I sleep in longer? Just for a little while?"

Mikey let out his adorable puppy eyes, which he knew the rabbit couldn't resist. Sure enough, Usagi sighed and nodded.

" Alright, Mikey, but only a few minutes. I will tell the others,"

He leaned down and kissed the forehead of the little turtle, who giggled with a blush.

" Arigatou (Thank you), Usagi! I owe you one!"

Usagi playfully rolled his eyes at his orange clad lover before getting up as Mikey dove his body back in the covers to 'sleep'. The ronin placed on another kimono that his partner made for him, which was a bright red with pink sparkly stars on it, then left the bedroom. He went down to the kitchen for breakfast, where Leonardo, Multi, Raphael, Donnie, Don, Leo, Mike, Raph, LH, and Splinter were already starting to eat.

" Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning), everyone," he greeted, sitting next to Leonardo.

" Ohayo gozaimasu (Good morning), Usagi-san," Splinter greeted back with a smile as he held his cup of matcha.

" Slept in this mornin', did ya, bunny boy?" Raphael smirked, earning a nudge from Donnie and a glare from Leonardo.

" Well, maybe a little," Usagi simply shrugged off the bulky red clad turtle's mock." Mikey and I had a little talk before bed,"

" So…where is Mikey?" Multi asked, raising an eye brow without looking at the ronin.

" He says that he needs more rest so will just take a few minutes of sleeping,"

" That's actually an excuse for staying in bed," Raph chuckled.

" Pardon?" Usagi was confused.

" Translation: He tricked you into letting him stay in bed," Leo told him.

" I do not mind. He does seem tired so maybe it is not a trick,"

" If you say so, Usagi," Leonardo sipped his matcha." But just so you know; Mikey can be as lazy as Mike, E. Mikey and Multi,"

" Hey!" Mike was offended.

" Ha ha." Multi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's joke." Laugh it off, Splinter Jr. If we're too lazy then you're too serious. I mean, your hands are so overtrained that it's numb and trembling,"

" Oh, you're the one to talk. At least my hands are overtrained. Yours are less than trained. Nearly untrained, in my opinion,"

" Oh no," Don groaned." Here they go again with their playful mocks and teases,"

The others sighed as they watched the two mock and tease each other playfully and lovingly.

(MEANWHILE)

Mikey peeked his head from under the bedsheets, his eyes scanning the room for anyone else.

" Hello?" he asked." Anybody else in here?"

There was no answer so he smiled widely and pounced out of the blankets, which messily landed on the mattress and partly on the ground. He stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles before reaching in for his comics from his bookshelf.

" Now for some Me Time!" he cried out happily, sticking his head into his favorite comic." Now, where did I leave off to? Oh, here!"

He laid down on the bed and on his shell, reading his comic for a while in peace until his eyes widened when he heard the bedroom door swing open. He turned to see his friend Gen looking and walking around like a drunk rhino as he slammed the door hard.

" Uh, Gen?" Mikey placed down his comic on the table before running over to the anthropomorphic rhino, who looked like he was going to collapse at any minute." Are you okay there, buddy?"

" It's so unfair!" Gen whined in a drunk voice." Why is life like this?!"

" What's so unfair?" Mikey was confused as he led his friend to the bed to sit.

" My old friend stole my crush! He made the move and now, they're together! It's so unfair that he gets a lover and I don't!"

" Aw, I'm sorry," Mikey felt pity for him as they both sat down on the mattress." That must hurt,"

" I want my crush to be mine! Mine and mine only!"

" Well, it's too late now. Maybe you can just move on,"

Gen's eye twitched before turning to Mikey with a glare." How dare you say that?! I want my crush to be mine whether he likes it or not!"

" Gen!" Mikey was getting a bit mad right now." You can't just force someone to love you. Love has it's boundaries, dude. Don't break it,"

That was it. That broke the line of control in his brain. He couldn't feel any guilt of what he's about to do anymore.

Gen's eyes went full-on white, losing his sanity and patience as he pinned Mikey to the wall. The said turtle gasped in shock before trembling in fear with his eyes wide as saucers.

" G-Gen?" he stuttered." W-What are you doing?"

" I want you." Gen growled, his grip getting tight." I want you now."

" But-But I don't love you! I-I love Usagi and I'm loyal!"

" I DON'T CARE!" Gen pulled him closer and pinned him to the bed, letting his huge, heavy body weigh on the turtle." YOU ARE MINE!"

" G-Gen, please!" Crystal tears were starting to form at the sides of his eyes as Mikey struggled to get loose by the rhino's tight grip on him." L-Let me—mmph!"

Gen used his hand to gag the young turtle while using his elbow to keep him steady. Mikey shook his head, still struggling while his tears were already starting to roll down his cheeks. The bounty hunter smirked at the ninja turtle's dismay before roughly licking his neck.

" You are going to be mine whether you like it or not~"

(MEANWHILE)

Peace. Inner Peace…

E. Mikey was sitting on his bed in his room, his eyes closed and his hands in between his legs as he silently meditated. He slowly breathed in and out, letting his jealousy, envy and rage flow out of his body.

Peace. Silence. Equality. Kindness. Love…

E. Mikey groaned and shook off the last bit.

Love was the last thing he wanted to think about. The last thing he wanted to have. The last thing that he needed.

He sighed and took another deep breath but before he could return into his concentration, something caught his ears lobes.

" MMPH! MMPH! MMPH…!"

E. Mikey's eyes shot open as he clearly heard the set of muffled screams, which were accompanied with thrashes and loud thuds then a scowl.

" HOLD STILL!"

" Gen…" E. Mikey gritted his teeth before using his super speed to run over to the door of Mikey and Usagi's bedroom.

He pressed the side of his head against the door and bit his bottom lip when the muffled screams and Gen's scowls got louder.

" MMPH!"

" Can't you hold still, you little…?!"

" Mmph! Mmph…!"

" I'll take it easy if you stop struggling!"

" Mmph…! Mmph…MMPH!"

" Yeah~ That feels good~"

" MMPH! MMPH! MMPH…!"

E. Mikey couldn't take on hearing the scene any longer so he pulled away from the door.

The thrashes and thuds were just as painful to hear as much as the lust-filled words coming from Gen and the fright-and-pain-filled muffled screams coming from Mikey.

His eyes glowed reddish-gold as he teleported downstairs to the kitchen then ran towards the dojo to see the others training. He gave out a groan before walking towards the group. LH was the first one to see him and blushed when he came over.

" Uh, hello, E. Mikey," he let out an awkward chuckle." I see that you have chosen to leave your room this morning,"

E. Mikey raised an eye brow at him in confusion." And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

" He he. O-Oh well, um, f-for the past days, it seem really unlikely for you t-to come out of your r-room, you know? N-Not that I don't respect that! I-I do respect if you like being in your room a-and it's all fine if-if you do. N-Not that I-I don't like to see you out-out of your room either! I-I do like to see you out because of rare times…"

LH gulped, frightened and nervous that he what he had said offended the elemental turtle but all it did was confuse E. Mikey.

" Um, okay?" E. Mikey bit his bottom lip and tilted his head in confusion." I guess I got what you're trying to tell me…"

" Oh, that's good," LH sighed in relief." To cut my sentence short, it is really nice to see you,"

E. Mikey blushed." It…is?"

" Well," LH's face heated up more than before, making E. Mikey blush harder too." yes, it is. I-I really do like seeing you,"

'Get your head out of the game, Mikey!' E. Mikey scolded at himself with a internal growl. 'Leatherhead is a good friend of yours! He is just a friend! Now, stop hoping for love and start looking for help! You need to help Reg. Mikey! Now!'

E. Mikey shook off his blush and got serious." Leatherhead, where's Usagi? I need to talk to him,"

LH nodded and pointed to the ronin, who was in the middle of a sparring session against Leonardo.

" Of course." E. Mikey groaned before thanking LH then heading over to Usagi.

The said rabbit was blocking the blade of his friend when E. Mikey walked over to him.

" Hello, Usagi." he coldly greeted, gritting his teeth as he folded his arms and leaned against a wall.

Usagi looked at E. Mikey and greeted back," Oh, Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning), Elemental Michelangelo-san. I see you have chosen to get up this morning,"

" Better late than never," Leonardo chuckled as he stopped sparring and kept his sword.

E. Mikey seemed comfortable talking until Multi came over and the bulky blue clad turtle wrapped one of his arms around the multi monster turtle's waist to pull him closer.

" Ugh, seriously?" E. Mikey growled as he glared at the couple.

" What's going on with you, E. Mikey?" Multi seemed confused at the elemental turtle's behavior.

" Yeah," Leonardo agreed." you're distancing yourself way too much from us,"

" That doesn't really matter right now, you two," E. Mikey sighed at their question before turning to Usagi, fuming." Why on earth did you leave Reg. Mikey alone in your room to sleep in?!"

Usagi was taken back." He wanted to sleep in. It was his choice and as his lover, I could not just let him roam with lack of sleep,"

" Are you insane?! Don't you know that…wait, wait." E. Mikey's eyes widened in realization." No, you don't know, do you?"

" Know what, exactly?" Usagi was confused.

" Wait a monster minute, you have no idea?" Multi stifled his laughter as he went to Usagi.

" Idea of what?" Leonardo was just as confused as the ronin.

E. Mikey shook his head in frustration then he grabbed the wrists of the three before running back to Usagi and Mikey's bedroom door with super speed, much to Leonardo and Usagi's surprise. Once they were near the door, E. Mikey pressed the rabbit's face and ears against it.

" Listen and you'll know." he told him coldly.

Usagi obliged and his eyes widened to hear familiar muffled screams from inside.

" Watashi no ai (My love)!" he took out his sword and slashed the knob of the door before kicking the door down on the ground, shocking Multi and Leonardo.

" Yikes!" Multi jumped onto his boyfriend's shell and held onto Leonardo's neck.

" Usagi?!" Leonardo got a little bit mad at his friend's sudden rage-filled outburst." What's going on?!"

E. Mikey silenced him then gave back his glance at Usagi, who still had his blade out as he looked around the dark, empty room.

" Mikey?" the ronin sounded shaky and worried." Are you in here, love?"

A painful groan came from the bed, which alarmed Usagi so much that he ran over to it quicker than he'd ever go. The others followed behind as the rabbit threw the bedsheets on the floor and gasped.

Mikey was laying on the messy bed, unconscious as his arms and legs were filled with bruises while his mask was wet and still stained in his tears. His chest was still moving up and down yet his breathing was slower than it should really be.

" MIKEY!" Usagi cried out, tearing up as he cradled and clutched the body of his beloved." WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO YOU?! WHAT KIND OF DISHONORABLE AND DISGUSTING CREATURE WOULD DO THIS TO YOU?!"

" Take a guess." E. Mikey gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing gold as he made rays of golden light surround the room.

Multi and Leonardo exchanged worried faces, looking down at Mikey with fear. Suddenly, there was a familiar scream and the four looked up to see Gen being levitated by E. Mikey and the said golden light.

" Gen?!" Usagi was confused.

" Uh, what are you doing in here, Gennosuke?" Leonardo asked with suspicion in his voice.

" Um, just passing through like a normal thing?" Gen chuckled with a nervous gulp.

E. Mikey's eyes widened in anger as he began to clench his hands, making Gen scream in pain as the light began to crush his bones.

" STOP!" he begged." PLEASE!"

" Oh, is it fun being tortured, Gennosuke?" E. Mikey darkly said with a wicked grin on his face that made others tremble as he also began to laugh evilly." No, don't think so. Well, at least you get to scream. I wonder how you'll feel if I gag you so that your screams would be muffled and barely heard?! Would you like that, huh, Gen?!"

He slowly began to place his hands together, crushing Gen's body and making the rhino scream louder, which made E. Mikey laugh more and alarmed Leonardo and Usagi very much. Multi saw that his elemental counterpart's eyes were black in insanity so he rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

" Geez, Gen," he groaned." just go on and tell them that you assaulted Mikey and I'll tell E. Mikey to stop cause the more you become in denial about it, the more painful he'll make it for you,"

" You what?!" Usagi was taken back at what he had heard." Is that true, Gennosuke?!"

Gen couldn't take getting hurt and crushed any longer so he nodded in response and admitted," Yes! I did! I assaulted him!"

" But why?! You were one of my closest friend, Gen! Why would you do that to my lover?!"

" Because I was jealous! I was jealous of you! When we met him, I also fell in love with Mikey and I wanted for the two of us to be together but no! He had to choose you over me! It's always you who's the good guy! You always get everything you want!"

Usagi was speechless, his breath taken away by his friend's outburst and betrayal. Leonardo just glared at Gen before going over to his ronin rabbit friend to comfort him over his shock. Multi rolled his eyes and nudged E. Mikey.

" You can let him go now," he told him, annoyed." You don't have to kill him, you know?"

" NO!" E. Mikey snapped at him as the blackness and darkness in his eyes went into lines, which all went down his face." HE DESERVES TO BE KILLED! HE VIOLATED OUR COUNTERPART, MULTI!"

" Oh shut up and just chain him up with some golden chains. He won't harm anyone tied up,"

E. Mikey growled." Ugh, fine."

His eyes went back to normal and he let go of Gen, who fell on the ground with a thud.

'Ugh, I will get my vengeance on you, E. Mikey…' he groaned under his breath as he rubbed his aching head and got up on his knees.

He gasped, however, when E. Mikey wrapped him up tightly in enchanted chains then levitated him up again. Usagi, on the other hand, was over the shock but was now in tears as he cradled his unconscious lover and pulled him close to his chest. Leonardo placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" We better take him to LH, Don and Donnie to make sure he didn't get any diseases," he suggested.

Usagi turned to his kame friend, still with tears." What kind of diseases are you talking about, Leonardo-san?"

" Sexual Transmitted Diseases like HIV or AIDS. They're really bad and they're sexually contagious so we have to make sure he's safe to be near with,"

" Even if he is not," Usagi turned away again and cuddled Mikey closer to him." I will still be here to watch over him,"

" Then we should all get going to the lab," Leonardo turned to Multi and E. Mikey." Come on, you two,"

" Coming, Nardo-bear," Multi said, following behind the two as they left the room.

E. Mikey sent Gen a deadly glare before following Multi, dragging the chained rhino behind.


	9. Banishments And Arguments

" Hmm…" Don and Donnie checked over the data on the screen while the others waited for the results of the scan.

" So, how is he doing, guys?" Leo worriedly asked, not meaning to pressure them.

" Yeah," Raphael was getting pretty worried too." Is Mikey gonna be alright or what?"

" Good news," Don turned to the group that was waiting and smiled happily." Mikey didn't get any infection or whatsoever,"

" Oh, thank the lords," Usagi sighed in relief, letting his tears of happiness roll down his cheeks.

" Bad news," Donnie turned around to them too but with a sad frown on his face." Mikey's gonna be in such a trauma because of what just happened to him,"

" Yeah." E. Mikey shot Gen another deadly glare." And I wonder who would have given it to him…"

Gen growled at the elemental turtle's glare, already trying to plan of a way to get his vengeance for spoiling his fun.

LH went towards the computer with the results.

" Hmm," he pointed out." it seems that he isn't in a coma, which is a good thing. And that he'd wake up in any second now…"

" AAH!" Mikey cried out, sitting up with wide eyes.

" Mikey!" Usagi ran over to his love, embracing him warmly and tearfully." You are awake!"

Mikey's brothers, Mike, Raphael, Don, and Splinter joined in the hug, very much relieved to have the youngest turtle still with them and still breathing. Multi simply patted the his shell and Leonardo rubbed his head. E. Mikey sighed in relief that his counterpart was safe then spoke up again.

" So, what are we suppose to do with this lustful and traitorous rhinoceros?" he asked, pointing to and glaring at Gen.

Mikey spotted the rhino and got scared, remembering what he did to him. Usagi saw this and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend for comfort.

" Well, we cannot let him stay here any longer," he pointed out.

" Agreed." Leonardo nodded." I say we let him stay in the sewers so that he is safe from humans but still far from us,"

" WHAT?!" E. Mikey and Gen both yelled in unison.

" I quite agree with your decision, Leonardo," Splinter gave a nod.

" It will be a lot safer not just for Mikey but for all of us," Donnie agreed.

" Yeah," Raphael seemed to like the idea before getting defensive of his boyfriend." but if he eva' comes back an' tries ta touch any of us again, he ain't gonna live long,"

" Go, Gen," Multi ordered, pointing towards the lair exit." Leave before we make your punishment worse than it already is,"

" FINE!" Gen scowled before stomping out.

Once the rhino was gone, E. Mikey was still fuming as he turned to the rest of the group.

" Are you serious?!" he cried out, taking them back." I cannot believe you are letting him live!"

" It's fine, E. Mikey," Multi reassured his counterpart." Besides, now that Gen is gone, Mikey can get over his trauma in just a few days or so,"

" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, MULTI! WHAT IF IT TAKES HIM WEEKS TO RECOVER?!"

" I will make sure to comfort him until he is better," Usagi promised as he hugged Mikey again.

" See?" Multi folded his arms and rolled his eyes." Pfft, no big deal or whatsoever,"

E. Mikey's eyes turned red as his hands trembled in the growing anger inside of him." IT IS A BIG DEAL, MULTI! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR CLOSE FRIEND ASSAULTED YOU, HUH?! WOULD YOU FEEL SAFE?! RELIEVED?!"

Multi was getting mad." Why is it a big deal?! Mikey can get over it pretty well. He isn't a little kid who'd whine over this and over that, unlike you! He won't be the type of creature who'd get into a huge trauma because of a little touch, unlike you!"

" Little touch?! ME?! YOU CLEARLY KNOW WHY I AM MAKING THIS SUCH A BIG DEAL, MULTI! I SAY WE KILL GEN SO THAT EVERYONE IN THIS LAIR IS SAFE FROM HIS SHENANIGANS! I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT US, ESPECIALLY REG. MIKEY!"

" WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP AND/OR YOUR PROTECTING SKILLS, E. MIKEY!" Multi's eyes was bloody red as he clenched his fists up tight." WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES! GEN IS A BEING OF THIS WORLD! HE DESERVES TO LIVE!"

" YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO GOT VIOLATED BY A CLOSE FRIEND, MULTI!"

" NO, I'M SAYING THAT BECAUSE I HAD ALREADY GOT ASSAULTED BY MY OWN OLDER BROTHER, E. MIKEY! I KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT WAS BUT DID I TRAP MYSELF IN THE TRAUMA?! NO! OF COURSE NOT, IDIOT! I'M NOT SENSITIVE BECAUSE OF THOSE THINGS, UNLIKE YOU!"

" I'M NOT SENSITIVE!" E. Mikey's rage caused fire to blast out from the top of his head." YOU KNOW THE REASON ON WHY I TAKE ALL THESE THINGS BY HEART!"

" OH, MAY I REMIND YOU, E. MIKEY, THAT IT HAD HAPPEN YO YOU 998 YEARS AGO!"

" THEY TREATED ME LIKE A FREAKIN' SEX TOY!" From eyes of rage-filled red, E. Mikey's eyes turned icy blue with tears rolling down his cheeks." I WAS TREATED AS IF I WAS A LOWLIFE! A GUY WHO DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE THE GREATEST THINGS IN THE WORLD, MULTI!"

" MY BROTHERS TREATED ME AS A FOOLISH NOTHING!" Multi was starting tear up too." HUNTER AND SHADOW KNEW NIGHTFALL WOULD DO IT BUT THEY DIDN'T THINK THAT I WAS WORTH SAVING SO THEY SAID NOTHING AND MADE ME A FOOL, E. MIKEY!"

" AT LEAST YOUR MOTHER LOVED YOU AND TREATED YOU VERY WELL! FOR YEARS, MY LIFE'S NOTHING BUT RUBBISH! ALL OF MY ALLIES THOUGHT I WAS STUPID AND VULNERABLE SO THEY JUST USED ME! USED ME FOR WHATEVER THEY WANTED TO DO WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE USED, MULTI?! DO YOU?!"

Multi fell silent, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was frozen with wide eyes.

In all his life, his brothers had treated him as a fool, hiding dark and nasty secrets from him but out of all those secrets, they never used him for his powers or for anything else.

He just stood there, breathless as E. Mikey ran off to his room at top speed, tears pouring.

" E. Mikey!" LH cried out to stop the elemental turtle but to no avail.

E. Mikey slammed his bedroom door shut and leaned his shell against it. He slid down and curled up into a ball, crying more as he hugged his legs to his chest.

(MEANWHILE)

" Stupid turtles!" Gen was lost in the sewers, stomping back and forth." That E. Mikey! If it wasn't for him, no one would have ever known about what I did! Ugh!"

He went over the list of things he could do to get his vengeance but knew that E. Mikey was immune to everything.

Wait, was he?

Gen snapped his fingers, getting the best way to get back at the elemental turtle. He evilly grinned at the thought.

" He'll never see it coming…"


	10. A Final Attack

Ever since the argument between E. Mikey and Multi, things hadn't been the same.

Mikey was over his trauma in a week, thanks to Usagi, but he and Mike were worried over their other counterparts' status.

Leonardo had been trying his hardest on getting Multi to come out of their room and talk things out with the group but Multi had kept himself silent. He locked himself in their room and would only talk small talk to his lover during night. Whenever he comes out, however, he just focuses on the things he's tasked to do.

LH didn't blame Multi for the mess, though. He knew that E. Mikey had overreacted but they both had different experiences, even if E. Mikey's was more intense. He had abandoned the lab and tried his best to get E. Mikey to come out of his room but had no success.

The others were feeling the tension that surrounded the lair's atmosphere. No one could feel happy about anything, not even after a successful mission during their patrol.

Out of everyone, E. Mikey was the only one who would never ever leave his bed. For the whole day, he'd close his eyes and wrap himself in his blanket, not even wanting to remember the terrible memories that had happened to him in the past. All the things that Surpremo did to him. All the torture that Supremo's crew, the Black Fire, had done to him when he was younger, more gullible, vulnerable and naive. Every little thing that reminded him of his past made him tremble and shiver.

Meanwhile, deep in the sewers, Gen was preparing to get his vengeance on E. Mikey. He stole some stuff that he needed to use from topside and went through with his plan every night.

One afternoon, the whole group was going on a sewer patrol, except for Multi, who was still in his and his lover's room so Leonardo offered to stay in too, and LH, who was staying outside of E. Mikey's room to wait for him to get out and join them.

After the group left, Gen snuck inside the lair. Leonardo and Multi were in their room while LH had fallen asleep on the wall near E. Mikey's door so the bounty hunter had to silently open the said door to get in. He closed and locked it shut before creeping over to E. Mikey, who was now sleeping peacefully with the blanket over his whole body, except for his head while his hands were on top of the blanket on his chest.

'He seemed to be in a really deep sleep.' Gen thought. 'Perfect for my revenge plan.'

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it to the ground, causing E. Mikey to flinch, groan, whine, and shiver before the said elemental turtle muttered some words and turned over to his side. Gen chuckled at how E. Mikey left himself open and vulnerable. He took out some rope from the knapsack he carried and took out his sword then he placed his stuff down before placing the rope and the blade down on the nearby table. He took off his shirt because of how hot it was inside the room before carefully turning E. Mikey so that the turtle was on his carapace again.

'Easy, easy…' Gen said to himself so that he wouldn't wake the turtle up.

Lucky for him, E. Mikey was having a deep nightmare so it was pretty difficult for him to be awaken from his sleep.

Gen grabbed the rope and slashed it into 4 pieces with his sword then after placing his blade back on the table, he stripped E. Mikey from his pajamas then he tied the turtle's wrists and ankles to the edges of the bed. As he did, however, his nose suddenly caught the scent two of his favorite scents; the sweet scent of fresh-picked roses and the delicious scent of newly-made ramen.

'Mm~' he churred. 'Ah~ That's why I like this vengeance plan~ I get two things; pleasure and vengeance~'

He crawled on top of E. Mikey and slowly laid down on the turtle's plastron. He dragged his hands down and E. Mikey whimpered in discomfort. Gen chuckled and went to the turtle's neck before giving it a warm, rough lick. E. Mikey began to whimper, groan and struggle, uncomfortable as he shook his head before blinking repeatedly to open his eyes. The moment he saw the rhino, he growled in rage but he was pinned down and tied up too good and tight.

" Gen, what do you want?!" he roared, gritting his teeth.

" You~." Gen smirked, making E. Mikey tremble in disgust." I did just want vengeance for spoiling my fun with Mikey…"

" Fun?! How dare you call a lustful violation fun?!"

" Well, it was. I was having fun but not when Mikey was fighting me while I was gagging him,"

" You are sick."

" Oh well,"

" I'm surprised you don't have a gag right now. Heck, I'm surprised this is your idea of vengeance,"

" First of all, the last time I checked, E. Mikey, this room is soundproof so no gag is necessary. Secondly, I know, right? It took me a while to guess that when it comes to an assault, you have a 'sensitive' thing about it…"

" So?" E. Mikey gritted his teeth as he struggled and squirmed around to be set free." What about it, rhino freak?"

Annoyed by the insult, Gen licked his neck again, making him gasp and whimper." Don't try giving out petty insults. I have you under me and you know I can do anything I want with you at this state~"

" S-STOP!" E. Mikey wriggled his arms and legs to be set free.

Gen didn't oblige. He dragged his fingers and his tongue all around the turtle's skin. E. Mikey panted and whimpered, tears at the rims of his eyes.

" P-Please…stop…"

(MEANWHILE)

Leonardo looked down at his sleeping lover with a sigh.

Oh how he wished that Multi would open up to them more. He had so many secrets that were needed to be set free. Most of the were the ones that they needed.

He sighed and had just gotten up from the bed and turned away to get himself a drink when he heard loud whimpers. He turned around again to see his boyfriend looking as if he was struggling in his sleep.

" Multi?" Leonardo went back to the bed worriedly." W-What's going on with you?"

" No, no, no…" Multi tossed and turned in his sleep, clutching the blanket tightly.

" Multi? Multi, wake up!"

" NO!" the multi monster turtle cried out as he sat up all of a sudden, panting while tears were strolling down his cheeks.

" Multi!" Leonardo gave his lover a warm hug." What happened?! Did something bad happen?! Are you alright?!"

Multi blinked at the bulky blue clad turtle in shock before crying again, hugging back. After they pulled away, he explained to Leonardo what he saw in his dream.

" It-It felt so real…" he commented, wiping the tears." And I think it is real…"

" So, wait a minute," Leonardo thought out loud." if Gen is here and planning to violate E. Mikey at this moment, why can't we hear anything from his room? Isn't his room right beside ours?"

" His room is soundproof so that he can't hear any noise coming from outside except for a huge knock at his door. But, if we lean in close to the wall, we'll be able to hear his screams,"

Leonardo nodded then they both leaned against the wall to listen for anything. There was silence until they could hear familiar screams, whimpers and some scowls.

" STOP! PLEASE!"

" The more you struggle, the harder things are going to be for you so shut up!"

" JUST STOP! LET ME GO!"

" I told you to shut up already!"

" NEVER!"

" Then I'll make it harder for you…"

" NO! STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO, YOU DISGUSTING, HORN-HEADED FREAK SHOW!"

" YOU SHUT UP, WHY WON'T YOU SO THAT THINGS WILL BE OVER QUICKLY?!"

" JUST…stop…please…"

" Well, at least you stopped screaming. Mm, so good~"

" Please…no more…I'm begging you…please stop…"

The sanity inside Multi's brain snapped into two as his eyes were left wide. Leonardo growled and pulled away from the wall.

" I can't believe him!" he snapped, folding his arms." I knew Gen was selfish and money-loving but I never thought he'd go this far, did you? Multi?"

Multi didn't respond. His eyes had turned full-on black with a few black lines that went down his cheeks while he was looking down at the floor. He had pulled away from the wall but his hands were still slammed against it as they clenched slowly.

" Multi?" Leonardo was getting worried as he placed a hand on his lover's shoulder." Babe?"

When Multi turned to face him, he flinched and backed away, his eyes widened at the multi monster turtle's eyes before trembling and backing up more.

" M-Multi?"

Suddenly, Multi grabbed his arm then he used his super speed to run to E. Mikey's door as fast as he could, making Leonardo scream in surprise. When they came to a stop, the bulky blue clad turtle fell to his knees while Multi caught sight of LH, who was still asleep against the wall.

" LEATHERHEAD, WAKE UP." the multi monster ordered in his deep, dark voice.

Instantly, LH woke up with a gasp of shock at the voice before looking at Multi in fear.

" Multi? What's going on?" he asked, confused.

" OPEN THE DOOR. NOW."

" It isn't locked. I wouldn't open it to respect E. Mikey's decision,"

Fuming, Multi's full-on black eyes gained a glowing red dot in the middle." JUST OPEN IT!"

LH jumped." But-But…"

" Leatherhead," the mutant gator turned to Leonardo, who was standing up on his feet." just do what he tells you. Trust me when I say that something bad is happening to E. Mikey inside his own room right now! You have to open it!"

Leatherhead's eyes widened but his expression got serious as he nodded in response. He went to the door knob and tried to turn it but his eyes widened when he couldn't.

" It is…locked…" his hands trembled in fear.

" OF COURSE IT IS, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Multi's fingers turned to sharp claws." SMASH IT OPEN!"

LH nodded again then punched the door open and then they all peeked inside.

The room was still dark and there was no one to be seen…except for a topless bulky grey figure with his back facing them.

" Gen…" Multi growled, magically making something behind his shell.

Gen chuckled and faced them with a smirk on his face.

" It's hilarious how you guys are always too late to help," he mocked.

" HOW DARE YOU?!" Multi roared before taking out a gun.

He shot the bounty hunter rhino once on each shoulder, making Gen fall to his knees in pain as his blood from spilled all over on the ground. LH gave no hesitation to attack the rhino. He pounced on top of him and chomped his head off, more blood spilling all over the dark, quiet room before the gator grabbed the bounty hunter's bulky grey arms and ripped them from the headless body. Leonardo's eyes widened at the murder as LH dropped the now dead body but that didn't stop the multi monster turtle from fighting. Multi took out another gun and shrieked as he continued to repeatedly shoot at Gen, making holes on the grey skin of the rhino.

Finally, Leonardo looked away from Gen and turned to his lover before getting alarmed.

" Multi, stop!" he cried out, grabbing the multi monster turtle's arms to get him to stop." Multi, that's enough! He's already dead! You can leave him alone!"

" NO!" Multi shrilled, turning his head to the bulky blue clad turtle with tears." HE HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! FIRST MIKEY AND NOW E. MIKEY?! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HIM, EVEN HIS BODY, EVER AGAIN!"

" MULTI, THAT IS ENOUGH! WE WILL GET RID OF HIM BUT FOR NOW, JUST STOP!"

Multi wouldn't oblige and still fought to shoot so Leonardo sighed, knowing he had to do what was necessary. He strangled the multi monster turtle and karate-chopped the back of his head, causing Multi to fall unconscious in his arms. The bulky blue clad turtle sighed again, carrying his boyfriend bridal style as the multi monster turtle subconsciously dropped the guns on the ground.

Leonardo turned to LH and commanded," Leatherhead, carry E. Mikey and Gen to the lab,"

" I understand for E. Mikey but why Gennosuke?" LH questioned.

" We need to show the others what happened to Gen before we dispose of him,"

" Alright then,"

Leonardo sighed and went down to the lab first. He carefully placed Multi on one of the lab beds and rubbed his head gently.

(MEANWHILE)

LH went to the bed and gasped to see E. Mikey unconscious, his clothes on the floor and his wrists and ankles tied up to the corners of the bed while his mask was stained in tears. The mutant gator gulped and sighed as he took off the rope then cradled E. Mikey then went over to the lab. He sighed when he saw how Leonardo looked after Multi then went to another lab bed to place E. Mikey on it.

" You're alright now…" he muttered under his breath, staring at how peaceful E. Mikey still slept.

He ran back to the room and took out a sack to gather Gen's ripped body parts then got some clothes from E. Mikey's closet for the said elemental turtle and then ran back down to the lab.


	11. Pain And Regret

As soon as everyone came back from the sewer patrol, Leonardo led them to the lab, telling them all that happened. Now, Don and Donnie were helping to make sure E. Mikey and Multi were both okay with Leonardo, Mikey, Usagi, and Splinter while Raphael, Raph, Leo, and Mike got rid of Gen's body and spread them across the ocean.

" Well, judging by how hard you smacked him," Don chuckled, giving his blue clad brother a little glare." he's gonna be fine. He should be up by tomorrow,"

" Oh thank goodness," Leonardo sighed in relief.

" What about Elemental Michelangelo?" Usagi asked.

" Yeah," Mikey was worried." Is he gonna be okay?"

" Well," Donnie twisted his lip and rubbed the back." his attack was worse than yours, Mikey. And also, judging by the scans, the trauma really affected his core,"

" Which means what, Hamato Donatello?" Splinter asked.

" He's in a coma," LH sighed sadly, looking away from the screen and turning to the others." We don't know how long he'll stay in a coma but it's going to be long. R-Really long…"

He started tearing up so the others gathered up to comfort him.

" Hey, it's okay," Leonardo assured him, patting the back of his shoulder.

" Don't blame yourself for the mess, Leatherhead," Don told him.

" Yeah," Donnie agreed." None of this is your fault,"

" But it is!" LH roared, placing his hands on his head angrily and tightly as tears appeared at the sides of his eyes." I was at his door to guard him! I was suppose to be there for him but I fell asleep and let Gennosuke slip inside! If I was up and awake, he would have never gotten inside and E. Mikey would be safe and sound!"

" Hey!" Mikey rubbed the gator's back for relaxation." Take it easy there, LH!"

" Yes, our friend," Usagi gave a nod of agreement." You are taking things too deep at heart,"

" Maybe you need to relax first, Leatherhead," Splinter suggested with a smile." You have been trying too hard to get Elemental Michelangelo out of his room and protect him,"

" Of course I'm taking this too deep at heart!" LH shouted, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he placed down his hands and clenched his fists." I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone gasped, except Mikey, Donnie and Don, who simply facepalmed. LH groaned and sighed in defeat, sitting on a chair with wheels.

" You like…E. Mikey?" Leonardo was more than surprised." Are you serious?"

" I am not that surprised," Usagi sighed, chuckling." Leatherhead had been trying to get Elemental Michelangelo's attention for a while now and he had tried his best to get him out of his room as well,"

" It is alright, Leatherhead," Splinter gave his mutant gator friend a pat on the back." Love is strange yet very great. Do not think we would think of you low because of your secret,"

LH turned to the old rat and smiled a little." Thank you, Master Splinter, but I still blame myself for what happened,"

" Blaming yourself won't do anything to change what happened in the past," Don pointed out.

" It'll just make you feel worse in the present," Donnie added.

LH understood what they meant and nodded yet in his heart, he knew that he was the one to blame for the incident.

(THE NEXT DAY)

It was early morning and Leonardo sat up on his and Multi's bed with a tired yawn. He turned to his side and sighed at the empty spot.

'Well, the least I can do is to see if he's awake yet.' he thought with another sad sigh before getting up and leaving the room.

He went to the lab and looked at the clock.

{5:30}

He sighed, knowing that he's always up early before walking over to the lab beds.

E. Mikey was still fast asleep, his chest moving up and down slowly, which worried LH the day before but at least the said elemental turtle was still breathing.

Finally, he went over to his lover's bed and gasped to see the multi monster turtle not in bed.

" Wait, where is he?!" Leonardo panicked, his eyes quickly roaming everywhere to look for Multi.

He ran out of the lab and ran all over the place, worried sick for his boyfriend until he went back to his room and saw Multi sitting in the bed, looking lost in thought with his head and eyes down on the floor.

" Babe!" he cried out in tears as he ran over the multi monster turtle.

Multi looked up then turned his head to see Leonardo give him a great big hug. The orange clad multi monster started to tear up, remembering what he did the day before as he hugged back, letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

" I missed you…" the bulky blue clad turtle muttered, hugging Multi tighter.

Multi's eyes widened before pulling away and wiping his tears.

" You…missed me?" he was confused." But why? I'm nothing but a freak and a monster,"

" You're no monster," Leonardo placed a gently hand on his partner's cheek." You're Multi, a great and powerful mutant who cares for his counterparts and his friends, even his lover,"

Multi smiled but looked down and frowned again." If I hadn't fought with E. Mikey then none of this would have happened,"

" Hey, hey," Leonardo lifted his chin up to face him." Blaming yourself won't do anything,"

" Yes it will! It will clearly explain on why everyone hates me so much!"

" No one hates you, Multi. Well, at least I don't,"

The bulkier and older leader gave the younger being a quick kiss then smiled down at him. Multi looked up and smiled back before the two hugged one last time.


	12. Bonds And Love

Months later, the lair was becoming to grow quiet. Too quiet. No one would even dare to say a word.

LH was always at the lab, watching over E. Mikey and his current state, waiting worriedly for him to wake up, or at least give a sign that he's about to wake up.

Multi wasn't back to his normal self just yet. He was still silent and still kept to himself. He'd go and visit E. Mikey in the lab at times but not that frequent because of the pain in the memories.

Mikey was really worried about Multi and E. Mikey. Much to Usagi's shock, the youngest turtle was blaming himself for all that had happened, thinking that if he hadn't slept in and gotten himself assaulted by Gen then none of those things would have happened and E. Mikey would have been safe.

Splinter grew worried on the everyone's condition. He'd give them only 30 minutes of training per morning, per afternoon and per night then he'd let them go and do whatever they want.

Don and Donnie stayed away from the lab for a while. Don would be with Leo in their room, meditating while Donnie would be with Raphael in their room, doing some basic exercises.

Mike stopped pranking. He and Raph would rather be in the kitchen to drink or in their room to try to take away the tension in the lair with small talk but not all of their ideas seem to work.

One day, LH took a small break from the lab and went to kitchen to get a snack. Inside, Usagi was comforting Mikey, who looked as if all of his electrifying energy was zapped from his body.

" Mikey, are you alright?" the gator asked, worried.

Mikey didn't respond as he looked down at the floor with pale baby blue eyes.

LH sighed in defeat and turned to Usagi then asked," What had happened to him?"

" Ever since the day Elemental Michelangelo was attacked, Mikey has been hitting…depression,"

" Oh. That would explain why he looked so dull,"

" Well, yes. I have been trying to comfort him but there are times when I cannot,"

" Hmm, I see," LH turned back to face Mikey." Mikey, would you like to visit E. Mikey to help me see how he has been doing?"

Mikey sighed bluntly." I guess,"

He and his lover stood up then the three of them went inside the lab to check on the elemental turtle.

E. Mikey was still unconscious, not showing at least a sign that he's going to wake up. His body was still under the blanket; his head not moving around on the pillow while his hands were still at his sides.

LH felt his heart ache in his chest as he gulped. Usagi and Mikey noticed how much it the gator was affected more than them so they went to him for comfort.

" Hey, it's okay, LH," Mikey patted his friend's back.

" I am sure Elemental Michelangelo will be up sooner than we would all expect," Usagi added with a smile.

" I have been waiting for months when I had expected to wait only a couple of weeks!" LH roared.

" Well, there's that…" Mikey gulped, chuckling nervously.

" Hey, guys,"

The three turned to see Leonardo walk towards them with Multi following behind him.

" Hey, Leonardo," Mikey waved at them." Hey, Multi,"

Multi smiled a little but then looked down with a frown at E. Mikey.

" He still isn't awake?" he asked.

" Not yet, Multi-san," Usagi replied with a sigh.

Multi sighed too." I really thought that he would be awake by now,"

" So did I," LH grumbled.

" I wish it was that easy," Leonardo gave another sigh." But it isn't,"

" Yeah," Mikey agreed." I wish it was as easy to say; E. Mikey, wake up please!"

Suddenly, a flash of magic sparks went to E. Mikey's body, surrounding him as the others gasped in shock. Mikey covered his mouth, not sure of what he had said and/or done as the magic sparks made the elemental turtle's body glow. When the sparks had finally ceased, E. Mikey's eyes tightened before he started to blink to wake up.

" Woah," Leonardo gasped." Can it really be? Is he really…"

" Ugh." E. Mikey groaned and sat up, rubbing his aching head as he looked around him." H-How long have I been out?"

" E. MIKEY!!!" Mikey ran to E. Mikey tear-eyed before giving his older counterpart a huge hug." YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!"

E. Mikey's eyes widened, caught off guard but still smiled as he hugged back, patting the shell of his youngest counterpart.

" Watashi mo aitakatta (I missed you too), Reg. Mikey," he replied with a chuckle before he pulled away." I really did,"

" Genki desu ka, watashi no yūjin? (How are you, my friend?)" Usagi asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

E. Mikey turned his head to him and smiled." Genki desu (I'm fine, thanks), Usagi-san,"

" Well, at least you're alright, E. Mikey," Leonardo chuckled.

" How long have I been out?"

" A few months, to be honest,"

E. Mikey's eyes widened." Nan desu ka?! (What?!) Are you guys serious?!"

" Pretty much."

" Um, E. Mikey," Multi spoke up, stepping forward." can I please talk to you? Alone?"

E. Mikey gulped but nodded before turning to the others." Can you guys leave us alone for a while?"

" Alright," Leonardo said.

" Come, my little Sakura," Usagi pried Mikey from E. Mikey's arms and body." Let us leave them to their talk,"

" Oh, okay," Mikey sighed then he, his lover and Leonardo left the lab.

" I will just go to the computer to update on your data results, E. Mikey," LH remarked before heading over to the far-off desk where the computer was on.

Multi sighed, sitting next to the elemental turtle on the bed but as soon as he did, they were both so nervous that all they could do was fiddle with their fingers and not look at each other. There was nothing but silence in the lab now.

Finally, E. Mikey broke the silence and gave out a sigh." So, what did you want to talk about?"

" Oh, right," Multi gulped." I just want to say…I'm sorry,"

E. Mikey's eyes widened before turning to the multi monster turtle in surprise." For what?"

" For yelling at you about your experiences," Multi shrugged with another sigh." I know it was my fault that you locked yourself in your room, which was the reason you got attacked by Gen,"

" Meh, it isn't your fault. I should have see his attack coming,"

" But, hey, I'm still sorry. I just want to be best friends again,"

E. Mikey smiled, placing a hand on Multi's shoulder, which made the multi monster turn his head to him in surprise." We were, and still are, best friends, Multi. Forevermore,"

Multi smiled back." Thanks, bro,"

" Anytime,"

There was another moment of silence until Multi spoke up again.

" So…about your rape trauma…"

E. Mikey looked upset and unsatisfied." What about it? Want me to take therapies again?"

Multi chuckled." Maybe…"

" Multi, last time I took the so-called therapies that you and Maria cooked up, things went…off,"

" I know, I know," Multi rolled his eyes at the memory." but this time, I only recommend one therapy,"

" And…what's that?"

" To have a male lover you can trust to sleep with, of course," Multi kept on zooming his eyes to LH, who's eyes and attention were still focused on the computer.

E. Mikey turned red, gulping in nervousness." W-What?! B-But he doesn't even love me back…"

" Oh god, E. Mikey. Can't you see thou clues?! He's been trying to get your attention plus he's been trying to protect you from danger,"

" W-Well," E. Mikey looked down in shame." since you put it that way…"

" Go then!" Multi stood up and lightly pushed the flushed elemental turtle towards the mutant gator." Just try to at least talk to him!"

" But-But…!" E. Mikey tried his best to oppose and pressed his feet on the ground to keep him from going but failed.

He was pushed only a few feet away from LH. He gulped, turning back to Multi with pleading eyes but the multi monster turtle kept a straight face on. E. Mikey sighed and turned back to the mutant alligator before tapping the back of his shoulder.

" Um, Leatherhead?"

LH jumped in surprise before turning to see E. Mikey standing sheepishly with his hands behind his back. The gator sighed and felt himself blush.

" Oh, hello, E. Mikey," LH smiled in an awkward way." Is-Is there something you wanted from me?"

" Um, actually," E. Mikey could feel his face heat up." I wanted to talk to you about something,"

" Uh, sure! W-What about?"

" Well, I heard from Multi," E. Mikey gave his multi monster best friend behind him a glare." that you've been trying to get my attention and trying to protect me from danger for a while now,"

'Multi, why?!' LH glared at Multi, who looked away with a smirk.

" So," E. Mikey continued, looking down shyly." I was just curious to ask why you've been doing that?"

" Um, well, uh…" LH fiddled with his fingers nervously as his face turned redder than ever.

E. Mikey eyed him closely as he took a step closer." How do you…see you me, LH? A friend? A close friend?"

For every word, he took a step forward to the gator, who gulped and kept on backing up.

" E-E. Mikey…" LH couldn't find the right words to say." I-I-I…"

" Or," E. Mikey bit his bottom lip then sighed, looking back down on the ground." just someone that needs protecting because he's weak and foolish,"

LH flinched at the last word said, angering him to the core as the elemental turtle turned and began to walk off. The mutant gator grabbed his arm, making E. Mikey blush as he was turned around with great force. LH had a tight grip on both his arms now as his eyes turned from normal gold to angry green.

" You aren't weak nor are you foolish, E. Mikey," he growled, gritting his teeth." You are wise and you are great. An honorable king with a purpose to protect his kingdom at all costs. Sure, there are times where you act like you are better than us but I know that you are better! You are the best! And…"

E. Mikey held his breath, his face red while LH flushed in hesitation before continuing,"…you are also the most adorable creature I've seen in my life,"

" R-Really?" E. Mikey's eyes widened in surprise.

Future powers or not, this was something he could never predict.

LH nodded." Really. You aren't just adorable, though. You are smart, brave, caring, tough…everything all in one package. And that's why, believe it or not, I love you,"

E. Mikey felt his heart soar, never wanting to go back down as his eyes shimmered in both delight and surprise. He gave no hesitation to grab the gator by the shoulders and pull him into a kiss. LH was beyond shocked but felt the warm, moist lips of the smaller creature, making him melt into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the elemental turtle's waist and closed his eyes. E. Mikey smiled and closed his eyes too, wrapping his arms around the alligator's neck.

Multi watched from behind with a smirk in his face. He turned around and saw the others stalking from behind the lab. He frowned.

" Really?" he whispered to them with a groan.

" Well, babe," Leonardo whispered back, chuckling." as if we can help ourselves,"

" Besides," Mikey's pupils turned into hearts." this is so adorable and heart-warming!"

Multi rolled his eyes and turned back to the new couple in front of all of them. He smiled.

" Well, it is cute…"


	13. Accepting The Love

A few weeks later…

Everyone was in the dojo, training happily when a creature walked right in the living room. They all gasped at who it was.

" HEY, GUYS!"

" MARIA!" Mikey and Mike cried out, running towards the demoness to give her a hug.

" Aww!" Maria giggled as she hugged back." I missed you guys too!"

" Welcome back," E. Mikey chuckled, giving her a pat on the back." How are your stories?"

" Thrilling, in my perspective!"

" Well," Multi folded his arms and leaned his shell against Leonardo's plastron." that's not a surprise,"

Maria noticed this and her eyes went wide while fireworks started appearing on the sky

" OH MY PIZZA SLICES!" she cried out, jumping." You guys have couples now?! What did I miss?!"

" A lot, that's what." Raphael gritted his teeth and glared, wrapping an arm around Donnie.

" Especially that spell that you casted," Raph huffed as Mike went back to him.

Maria got nervous." Uh, w-what spell are you guys talking about…?"

" Just admit it, Maria," Leonardo growled, placing an arm around his multi monster turtle lover to pull him close." You casted a spell to turn back time, didn't you?!"

" Not just that, actually,"

" What else then, demon?" Usagi glared at her while pulling Mikey close to him protectively.

" Um, well…"

" Well?" LH seemed also untrusting as he held E. Mikey's hand.

Maria smiled nervously." It is also a, um, love spell,"

" WHAT?!" Everyone was taken back.

" So," Splinter was not pleased with the information." it is you and your spell's doing on all the romance,"

" Only at first sight," Maria pointed out solemnly." It's all up to them if they want to continue their love for each other or not,"

" So, it's still on us?" Leonardo asked, unsure.

" Yep! All on you!"

" That feels better to hear," Raphael sighed in relief.

" Why? You guys wanna reverse everything?"

" NO!" Everyone yelled, sending Maria back.

" O-Oh! Okay, then," Maria shook her head to keep her ears from ringing." Geez, that was loud,"

Everyone laughed as the lair was filled with joy and happiness again.

THE END


End file.
